


Dirty Little Secrets

by Blueismybusiness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sexual Pining, What's one of my storeis without the anst, because why not, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/pseuds/Blueismybusiness
Summary: I'll keep you, my dirty little secret.Songfic AU:Dirty Little Secret - All American RejectsAs We Are Now- Saint Raymond





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! *waves enthusiastically*
> 
> Bear with me a bit as I talk about my reason for this fic.
> 
> So, I first off I started this because there just isn't enough TsukkiKage in my opinion and I wanted to contribute since I love this ship. 
> 
> If you can't tell, I'm falling head over heels for songfic au's (my third one in a month). I just adore the way they blend with a story and give it depth. I started this one when Dirty Little Secret popped into my head and thought, "Wow, it's so Kei and Tobio." Things were progressing along just fine and dandy but I was listening to a mix of British pop songs and Saint Raymond's As We Are Now came on and the idea that I could blend both songs hit me like a tone of bricks. Just in case you can't tell, Saint Raymond lyrics are in parentheses.
> 
> Okay, so, I've broken this work into four chapters and I plan to post in a schedule- every Friday for the next four weeks (hopefully). The logic for this is that my main goal is focusing on flaws I've noticed in my other work. I've been reading a lot of other's posts and paying close attention to how people set a scene and create specific emotions in their readers. This is my goal. With this post, I'm playing with word and sentence structure, attempting to increase the quality of my writing. My long-term goal is to one day publish my own original work but I have a long way to go before I feel my writing is good enough to do that. Writing ff has helped me in so many ways and I'm so grateful for the authors for putting their stuff out their so I can compare and gain inspiration. I'm also extremely grateful to the readers who comment, offering their encouragement, love, and support. You guys make writing worth it!
> 
> That being said, if you're reading this work and you also happen to be keeping up with Wolf-ish and L&S, know that I am NOT procrastinating. A big part of posting this new work was so that I can work out the kinks in the writing of those two stories. I want the next chapters of both those stories to be well done because they are important to me and you. 
> 
> New tags will added alongside new chapters. Just FYI, if you're wondering what the fuck this story even entails.
> 
> Lastly, this work is NSFW so proceed at your own risk. I've only ever written smut one other time and looking back on it, it was really bad. *giggles in embarrassment* 
> 
> The title song just screams sex, anyway.
> 
> Well, that's that. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> BIMB :)

**_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_ ** ****

**_(We will never be as young as we are now)_ **

**_Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret_ ** ****

**_(And I'm not saying stick around)_ ** **_  
_ **

**_My dirty little secret_ **

**_(But stick around)_ **

 

It's Saturday, mid-afternoon and the summer sun is filtering through the windows of a two story home nestled in a quiet neighborhood in Sendai.

 

Streams of sunlight slant across hardwood floors, dust motes floating lazily within the brightness. A white cat with dark green eyes is languishing within a patch of warmth, lethargically cleaning a curled brown paw. One pointed ear flickers toward a hollow squeak from somewhere within the otherwise silent home. It pauses, briefly when the squeak comes again and is followed by a thump, but resumes its task when satisfied that it's still alone.

 

Down a shadowed hall, a door is closed and locked, it's bare, brown wood a treasure chest protecting the secrets within. Another squeak and a thump and muted moans leak through the door frame like jellied liquid, slow and thick.

 

“Fuck, you're so tight,” a smooth, low voice rumbles with pleasure from inside. Another voice, an octave deeper and sultry, chuckles before it's cut off by an unrestrained moan.

 

The squeaking of mattress springs continues to increase in pace, as well as the dull thumping of a headboard. They're both steady and measured in conjunction with the smacking sound of skin against skin, all playing the background music accompanying a serenade of raw, needy cries and strings of curse words.

 

“God- _fuck-_ you feel good!” The first voice slides out, beneath the door, seeping through the walls, subdued like a thunderstorm.

 

“Shit...I'm...I’m gonna cu...I'm cumming!” The second voice exclaims, the tang of atmosphere sharp like burning ozone after lightning strikes.

 

They're keening now, a high wail harmonizing with bass-like moans as the creaking and pounding reach crescendo.

 

Before long, all sounds are stuttered and begin to decrease until they stop altogether. Heavy, satisfied breaths and hums are followed by quiet laughter and the slippery sounds of tongues playing tag.

 

Within minutes, silence reigns over the house as if there was never any noise to begin with. Back in the living room the sun has crept lower painting the room awash in golds and reds. The lazy, white cat rolls onto its back, its tail flipping in the sunlight. It trills, a bell-like sound in the stillness and it closes its eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then again, are they ever not hungry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CAUTION: NSFW AHEAD*
> 
> So, I almost forgot to post this. HAHA!
> 
> I hope you all like it because I am actually proud of this chapter. Like I said, my main goal in writing this has been to improve as a writer and I feel like I can see progress. When I look back on some of my other stuff and compare, I really feel that this work shows promise, not that it's perfect or comparable to some of the other stuff I've read. 
> 
> I really hope you all like it, so without further ado...
> 
> BIMB :)

**_Who has to know_ **

******_(Oh, we may never have another like today)_ **

**_When we live such fragile lives?_ **

******_It's the best way we survive_ **

******_(Tomorrow is a brand new start away)_ **

**_I go around a time or two_ **

**_Just to waste my time with you_ **

******_(The nights that I stayed with you)_ **

**_Tell me all that you've thrown away_ **

******_Find out games you don't wanna play_ **

******_You are the only one that needs to know_ **

**_(‘Cos you didn't want to be alone)_ **

 

It's been _two_ weeks. _Two_ weeks since Tsukishima ran his long fingers over the defined ridges of Tobio’s abdomen, or licked the inside of his muscular thigh, or breathed in the smell of his clean, sweaty skin.

 

It's been _two_ weeks since he's had the pleasure of pleasuring Tobio, of making him positively scream as Tsukishima fucks him through his mattress. It's been _two_ weeks since he's felt the tight, wet heat of Tobio’s asshole clenching like a _vice_ around his cock.

 

It's been _two_ _whole motherfucking goddamn weeks_ and Tsukishima is nearing his breaking point. A point at which he will literally _maul_ Tobio if he has to wait any longer.

 

Tsukishima drums his slender fingers on the top of his desk impatiently, his leg bouncing in anticipation as the hands on the clock mock him from the wall and seem to _slow down_.

 

They haven't even hit lunchtime yet.

 

 _Four hours left._ He tells himself then narrows his eyes when he catches Yamaguchi quirking an eyebrow in his direction and he realizes his constant fidgeting is tattling on him. _Fuck. Could he be anymore desperate?_

 

Tsukishima pointedly glares at his best friend and turns his attention to their teacher who is currently yammering on monotonously about chemical bonding. On average he's the kind of student who pays attention when the teacher speaks. He takes good notes, making sure to highlight important information he's sure will show up on exams.

 

However, today, it's all he can do not to visualize Tobio spread wide across the teacher's desk as Tsukishima buries his face in his ass.

 

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, determined to calm his overactive mind and focus. _Focus dammit!_

 

Luckily it's Wednesday. And Wednesday means no afternoon practice. It means they can leave straight from school and he can get Tobio to alone so he can take him apart with slow and methodical precision until he comes so hard he fucking _cries._

 

Suddenly he feels his phone vibrate.

 

Sneaking a look to make sure no one notices, especially the teacher, he slides his phone from his pocket and unlocks it, tapping on the message app.

 

_Today  11:32 AM_

 

**_Are you thinking about it?_ **

 

Tsukishima grins, reading the message from Tobio. It sends heat through him that starts at his groin and spreads over his thighs and stomach, like Greek fire that he knows can't be stopped- won't be stopped- until it's devoured him.

 

Tsukishima knows that Tobio knows no one needs to define the context of his question- it's implied because it's Wednesday and it's been _two fucking weeks._

 

He checks again to make sure the teacher isn't  paying attention. When the teacher has his back turned to scribble illegibly on the blackboard, Tsukishima types a quick reply.

 

_11:35 AM_

 

 **_What do you fucking think?_ **

 

_11:36 AM_

 

**_Good._ **

 

Apparently Tobio isn't paying attention in class either since his response was immediate. No fucking surprise there.

 

_11:38 AM_

 

**_I miss your dick._ **

 

Tsukishima snorts then quickly looks around because he's pretty sure that was just a tad too loud. However, no one is paying him any mind, everyone is either a student too stressed about chemistry or a teacher too bored with teaching it.

 

_11:39 AM_

 

**_Is that all I'm good for?_ **

 

_11:39 AM_

 

**_I could get you a dildo if that's all you need._ **

 

_11:42 AM_

 

**_Don't be stupid._ **

 

_11:44 AM_

 

**_But I'm half hard thinking of fucking myself_ **

**_on your fingers._ **

 

Tsukishima has to bite his lip to stifle a very real groan. It's no secret between them how much Tobio loves his fingers. They learned pretty quick Tobio can get off near untouched just with Tsukishima’s digits curling in his asshole and teasing his prostate. It's also no secret that fingering Tobio is one of his favorite things to do.

 

_11:47 AM_

 

**_It's sooo hard not to think about_ **

**_the way you stretch me open._ **

 

_11:48 AM_

 

**_Or how deep your fingers get._ **

 

_11:49 AM_

 

**_Or how I know that just as soon as you_ **

**_make me cum with them_ **

 

_11:50 AM_

 

**_You're gonna spread me wider with your_ **

**_cock and fuck me til I cum again._ **

 

Tsukishima is almost panting in his seat. He's had to twist his body so his very noticeable hard-on isn't so noticeable to his surrounding classmates.

 

_11:51 AM_

 

**_I hate you._ **

 

Tobio’s a tease. A fucking menace bent on taking his life with a few texts before Tsukishima even has a chance to touch him.

 

Who would have thought that one half of the idiot duo would have the power to reduce the stoic blonde to a puddle of sexually frustrated goo?

 

Who would have thought Tsukishima would let him?

 

Tsukishima knows that outwardly they don't make sense- his steely exterior that keeps most everything at arm’s length and Tobio’s narrow-minded focus and near obsession with all things volleyball, or Tsukishima's intelligence versus Tobio’s supposed idiocy. But Tsukishima knows they're more alike than a cursory glance would give them credit for.

 

He knows that they both like quiet, they're both socially awkward, and Tobio isn't as dumb as everyone thinks, his priorities are just different.

 

Tsukishima would rather kiss Hinata than admit that he was grateful to whatever providence forced them into the private study session that spawned their weird union. Without the pressure of others, namely an annoying redhead and a freckled-faced best friend, they were free to learn more about the other in the only way they knew how- biting insults and threats of violence. Of course they had to dispel the lingering animosity that had existed but once the tension had bled out they had been left with a whole new atmosphere, a friction neither one wanted to acknowledge until they became so heated that in a single moment- when they were emotionally at their weakest- all it took was a single spark and the wildfire caught and consumed them both.

 

Tsukishima doesn't remember who kissed who first. All he remembered of that evening was the glorious feeling of finally tasting Tobio’s tongue in his mouth and having his calloused fingertips stroking his cock. It was sweeter than _every_ fantasy he'd ever conjured of the King- and there had been a _lot_ of fantasies before the reality.

 

Now he sat in class _needing_ the sensation of Tobio all around him. To taste the heaviness of his dick on the flat of his tongue. He absolutely _craved_ the bitterness of his come. And he is getting more and more pissed that he is forced to endure class while the stiffness of his dick makes it more and more difficult to concentrate.

 

_RIING_

 

Tsukishima is startled from his perverted thoughts by the sound of the bell signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. Yamaguchi's smiling face invades his line of sight before Tsukishima can barely react to the sudden movements of his classmates.

 

“Wanna go get something to drink?” Yamaguchi looks at him, wide-eyed, innocent, and sweet.

 

Tsukishima blinks at him, “No.” He loves his best friend so he wishes to spare him the trauma of a very aroused Tsukishima Kei.

 

Yamaguchi chuckles but settles down, pulling his desk close and pulling out his bento. He's talking to Tsukishima as he takes his first bite, it's something about someone but Tsukishima is barely paying attention, willing his dick to soften for the time being.

 

“Tsukki, you okay? You look...pinched.”

 

Tsukishima looks at Yamaguchi whose eyebrows are knitted in concern and he looks quite comical that way because his mouth is also full of lunch food. Tsukishima lets out the breath he'd been holding and school's his face into his typical bored expression, then rolls his eyes in exasperation. He hadn't known his frustration was showing as focused as he was on controlling his horny body.

 

“I'm fine,” he replies, monotonous voice giving away nothing of the raging heat burning within him. He's glad none of it is showing up as flushing skin, his face and neck still feeling cool despite his earlier thoughts.

 

Yamaguchi shrugs and goes back to eating his lunch and a companionable silence falls between them.

 

Tsukishima is just pulling out his own meal when he catches a flash of red hair in the doorway and his breath hitches. He knows that where there's red hair, blue eyes follow.

 

He makes a point to ignore them but he can feel Tobio’s shadow inching forward, a dark angel to collect the soul Tsukishima’s already sold.

 

Hinata greets them, as usual with the same whiny, loud voice to which Tsukishima has, unfortunately, acclimated. Unlike Yamaguchi who smiles back pleasantly and chirping his own hello, Tsukishima chooses to forego any greeting and offers a bit of snark instead.

 

“We’re busy Shrimp, go away,” he doesn't even deign to look at them, but slips down into his chair, his long legs bumping the desk in front of him and fakes a yawn.

 

He's closing his mouth when Tobio plops down in that particular seat straddling the chair while propping an elbow on Tsukishima’s desk and sucking the milk from the favorite milk box. Tsukishima is momentarily distracted by Tobio’s mouth as it puckers around the thin straw, his previous arousal threatening to make a comeback. Tobio pulls the straw from his mouth, his pink tongue darting out to catch the drop that fell on his bottom lip. The contrast of that pure, white color on Tobio’s sinful pink mouth makes Tsukishima want to lean forward and lick his mouth clean, to dirty it again and again with his own tongue. Tsukishima doesn't even like milk but he'd swallow a whole mouthful if he could pull it from Tobio’s lips.

 

Tsukishima catches blue eyes watching him and he narrows his own. Tobio’s face is innocent, a mask of obliviousness that Tsukishima knows is bullshit because the dark look behind his blue eyes says he knows exactly what he's doing to the blonde. Tobio smirks, the tiniest pull of muscle on one corner of his mouth, small enough that only Tsukishima sees to let him know that Tobio _knows._

 

 _Bastard,_ he inwardly insults Tobio as he watches the demon drag his bottom lip tortuously slow through his teeth, letting it pop out at the last second, swollen and red from the pressure.

 

This is punishment. He's being punished because he had to cancel their ‘date’ the previous week after a collision with a first year loosened a tooth. Tsukishima’s mother had made an appointment to make sure all his teeth remained intact- his dentist had told him to stay away from hard to chew foods for a few days, otherwise, he was in little danger of losing any teeth. Then there were the family obligations that following weekend which meant absolutely no personal time.

 

Now Tobio seemed intent on making sure Tsukishima suffered for his transgression. It wasn't a situation Tsukishima could have avoided if he'd wanted too. His mother had insisted and, well, he wasn’t yet old enough to disobey. So he'd reluctantly gone and in the week since, sexting and phone sex hadn't tempered their appetite in the smallest. Not too mention the King was still a king and was excessively demanding when he didn't get what he wanted, when he wanted. Twice he'd almost been convinced that one of them could sneak out to satisfy their lust. But while Tsukishima was a horny teenage boy, he wasn't a delinquent.

 

Still, having Tobio this close and unable to put his hands and tongue on him was unnecessary torment. They were in too public a space for Tsukishima to make any kind of move.

 

Fifteen minutes had passed since the lunch bell rang and the duo had popped in for a visit. Yamaguchi and Hinata sat gossiping and giggling while Tsukishima and Tobio sat quiet, pretending to either be interested or outright ignoring them, all the while trading subtle, scorching glances. It was amazing that neither Hinata nor Yamaguchi notices the growing sexual tension between them.

 

Tsukishima withstands enough of their mindless conversation and Tobio’s obvious signals, there is only so much he can do to control the stiffness fighting to overwhelm his dick and its constant twitching between his legs is unbearable. He suddenly stands up.

 

“I'm going to the bathroom,” he declares unceremoniously, just managing to maintain his impassive expression. He doesn't even look at Tobio as he walks out of the classroom without another word.

 

His long legs carry him through halls dotted with students hanging out by open windows, enjoying the June breeze and the smell of freshly mowed grass and flowers in full bloom. He doesn't pay any attention to the season or the students as he takes the stairs at the end of the hall and turns right. He continues until he reaches one bathroom, infrequently used at this time of day because of its out-of-the-way location.

 

He pushes through the door wrinkling his nose at the public bathroom smell and checks each stall for inhabitants. It’s blessedly empty so he leans against the wall at the back, tilting his head to rest against the cold concrete, cooling the heat creeping off his overwarm body. He crosses his arms over his chest and crosses his ankles, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He lets it out slow, the sound somewhat echoing hollowly off the ugly tile and walls.

 

It's not long before he hears the door open and he cracks an eye to see Tobio grinning devilishly as the door swings shut behind him.

 

“Couldn't wait, huh?” The smirk is as evident in his tone as it is on his face and if Tsukishima didn't want to kiss him so bad he'd punch him for his smug attitude.

 

Even so, he feels the vein in his temple constrict in irritation. “Like you didn't orchestrate this,” he snaps and immediately regrets it when hurt flashes across Tobio’s dark, blue eyes.

 

Tobio’s eyes fall to the floor, his cheeks flushing a light pink and his face falling into a frown. _Cute._

 

“I just figured you wanted me as much as I wanted you,” he shrugs in disappointment.

 

Tsukishima heart jumps at the words but rolls his eyes and pushes off the wall with a shove of his hips. He crosses the length of the bathroom and slips an arm around Tobio’s waist, resting his forehead against the shorter male’s.

 

He sighs, he loves it when Tobio is blunt about his wants. It makes it easier for Tsukishima who doesn't have an easy time expressing himself in the same way. Instead he chooses to show Tobio exactly how he feels by tilting his chin up with a slight pressure from his forehead and gathering his lips with his own. Tobio doesn't resist, only sighs as if he'd been waiting for it all day and relaxes into Tsukishima’s arms.

 

Tuskishima snakes his free hand around to grip an ass cheek, the swell of it filling his palm as if made for his hand. Tobio whimpers into his mouth, pressing his ass back into the open palm and his hands shoot up to squeeze Tsukishima’s biceps as his tongue finds its way into his mouth, greedy and hungry with desire. Tsukishima pulls him closer as he simultaneously backs him into the wall, Tobio huffing with the force of it.

 

They really should take their activity to the back stall and lock it but Tsukishima finds his brain losing its capacity to think logically once Tobio begins grinding down on the thigh that’s fitted between his legs. Tsukishima groans even as the warning of being discovered blare somewhere in his subconscious. With great difficulty he removes the hand he's using to knead Tobio’s ass to brace himself against the wall as he begrudgingly drags his lips away from Tobio’s with a wet smack, a growl of frustration following as the smaller male reaches to connect them again.

 

Tsukishima takes a deep breath and opens his eyes to look into Tobio’s midnight blue ones glaring at him impatiently, plump lips slick with spit and pulled into a frown. It's a sexy sight and Tsukishima can't help the smirk that sneaks its way into his face. Knowing Tobio is needy for his attention totally strokes his ego.

 

Tobio narrows his eyes because as much as he wants Tsukishima, he hates that Tsukishima can affect him in such a carnal way and he hates that Tsukishima knows this. So in a moment of rebellion, blue-black eyes flashing impishly, he drags his hard length against the blonde’s leg again while tilting his head, offering his neck like a sacrifice, and drops his mouth open to let out the most lascivious moan.

 

 _Fuuuck_ , Tsukishima feels like his brain is going to explode as he watches Tobio rip control of the situation out of his hands, his own dick hardening to the point of painfulness as it strains against his pants and he curses their inappropriate environment or he'd already have shoved him to the floor and buried himself balls deep in Tobio’s ass until cum was dripping down his thighs.

 

Not that they'd ever do it without a condom. But it's not like he hasn't thought of it before. Often. The feeling of filling Tobio full-   _okay he's got to stop that train of thought._

 

Instead Tsukishima tightens the arm around Tobio’s waist, the pressure of it helping him grind down again and again and again until Tobio is full on dry humping Tsukishima. The setter’s calloused hands find their way into blonde hair, fingers twisting into the thick strands, guiding Tsukishima to his neck where lips latch on like a babe to a tit, sucking and nipping at the skin.Tsukishima restrains himself from being too rough so he doesn't leave marks, even if he’s dying to mark the perfect skin between his teeth, to let anyone who cares enough to look know that Tobio is his and his alone.

 

Tobio’s voice is rising to the point that anyone walking by is going to be the unwitting audience to their secret activity. Tuskishima wants to continue, he’s tempted to cover Tobio’s mouth and let him finish right there, he knows he's close as it is by the way he's trembling in Tsukishima’s arms but he wants Tobio in another way. He wants Tobio to finish on his tongue.

 

Without thinking too hard about it, Tsukishima jerks away from Tobio, dragging one hand over his own mouth to clean up any stray spit that lingers. Tobio looks wrecked, his hair sticking up in the back, his eyes half lidded and so black Tsukishima can't tell where the black ends and the blue begins, and his lips are swollen and wet with spit. He knows his eyes are the same, the want in his posture reflecting the boy panting against the wall and staring at him like a wild, starving animal.

 

“What the fuck, Kei,” Tobio breaths between gasps of air, his dark eyes flickering between Tsukishima’s face and the impressive bulge making itself known through the this fabric of his school uniform. Tobio is still pressed against the wall, his clothes all wrinkled.

 

Tsukishima’s breathing just as heavy but he doesn't respond, only grins and backs up until he's reached the last stall. He uses one hand to pull open the metal door, hanging on it casually as he waits for Tobio.

 

Tobio shakes his head and shoves off the wall, swaggering towards him, flicking him in the forehead as he passes Tsukishima. He grins and follows Tobio inside, swinging the door shut as he goes, locking it without a second thought, his other hand pressing Tobio against the concrete wall.

 

Tsukishima presses a chaste kiss to his lips, brushing his nose along Tobio's whose eyebrows rise in surprise before his expression softens affectionately and a smile brightens his face. His cheeks darken slightly in a shy blush while he looks up at Tsukishima through long, thick lashes. Tsukishma’s heart skips and for a moment he thinks he might actually be in love.

 

But feelings such as these are for later consideration as Tobio stretches up his arms to wrap around Tsukishima’s neck and pulling on him, his mouth eager to connect with Tsukishima’s.

 

“We don't have a lot of time,” Tobio whispers into the hairs breath of space between their lips.

 

Tsukishima scoffs while sliding his arms around Tobio’s trim waist, pressing their bodies flush. He just wants to feel Tobio, soak in his warmth. He wants to be close to this boy in ways he never wanted to be close to another human before. And, fuck, did he wish they had more time because now that he's here he wants to take his time, to overwhelm as much as he wants to be overwhelmed.

 

“I blame you. We could have already been done but you _had_ to tease,” Tsukishima retorts. They've gotten good at carrying on a conversation while remaining connected to each other’s lips. It's part of what they do, part of their foreplay- taunting and teasing each other all the while.

 

Tobio chuckles, “You _would_ blame me-”

 

“Shut up,” Tsukishima interrupts and deepens the kiss, their previous fire returning in seconds as their kisses increase in intensity, both starved for the other. Tobio doesn't complain. Tsukishima moves one hand to the front of Tobio’s pants to palm the dick that had softened slightly in the interval. Tobio groans his appreciation and presses himself into his hand.

 

Tobio whimpers again, the look on his face telling Tsukishima that he's completely done with all of the teasing as the hand rubbing his hardness disappears. Tsukishima chuckles, undeterred by the look and holds out two fingers in front of Tobio’s mouth.

 

“Suck.”

 

Tobio looks at the fingers, then at him, and a grin spreads across his face as he opens his mouth and says, “Ahh.”

 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes but slips the digits into Tobio’s mouth who eagerly accepts them, sucking and slurping until their soaked in spit. Tsukishima bits his lip, his eyes half-lidded as he watches, using one leg to spread Tobio’s until he slots himself between them and proceeds to use that leg to add friction to Tobio’s hardened dick. Tobio moans in pleasure, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he slides his hands from around Tsukishima’s neck to fit between them. Tobio’s hips are grinding against his leg with fervor as he unbuttons his pants, hands moving to his waistband. Tsukishima, who's been partially leaned back to watch the show, one arm loosely slung about Tobio’s waist, now helps Tobio push his pants and briefs down until his dick pops free, bouncing in the cool air.

 

Tsukishima pulls his fingers from the warmth of Tobio’s mouth and drops to his knees. He slides his hand up Tobio’s toned thigh, nipping the meat there and savoring the taste of skin. He feels Tobio’s hand thread his hair, gripping the back with just the right amount of pressure.

 

Unlike their awkward first time, they've been at this long enough to know, now, what the other likes.

 

Tsukishima continues to lave Tobio’s thighs and hips with his tongue, biting and sucking occasionally, knowing that at least in these areas he can leave all the marks he wants. In fact, he catches glimpses of bruises and bites still healing from the last time he'd put his mouth in this region of flesh. It makes Tsukishima smile against Tobio’s skin, a little proud that they've lasted this long. They're like a recorded history of their relationship, a reminder of the affection Tsukishima has for the idiot moaning above him.

 

He chooses a spot, one that's particularly sensitive- the tendon right next to Tobio’s balls, and he latches on, fitting his mouth snugly into the area. He sucks until Tobio has to cover his own mouth to quiet the keening wail that spills from his wet lips. Tsukishima glances up at him with a look that says _keep quiet_ and Tobio returns it with one that says _I couldn't help it_.

 

Tsukishima continues to suck at the spot, knowing a nice new bruise will form there, and he presses a still slick finger into Tobio’s fluttering asshole. He's still watching Tobio who's now biting his lip so hard Tsukishima’s afraid he’ll break the skin. He rubs the back of one of Tobio’s thighs while peppering kisses on the other, waiting for him to get used to the intrusion. Tobio begins canting his hips, slowly fucking himself on Tsukishima’s finger and letting him know he’s free to work his magic.

 

Tsukishima grins and starts pumping his finger in and out, Tobio leaning back against the wall for leverage as he helps. He's grunting these stuttered little moans that's sending little shock waves straight to Tsukishima’s dick.

 

He's watching Tobio lose it above him, mesmerized. He slips in a second finger and Tobio hisses through his teeth then groans, his face flushed and he looks so hot Tsukishima thinks he might die right there. Tobio is sweating, his hair sticking to his face, and his clothes are a wrinkled mess from all the grinding, and there is drool slipping from his open mouth to drop down his chin.

 

He feels Tobio’s hand leave his hair in order join the other as nimble fingers make quick work of his buttons on his shirt- he's trying to find any relief from the heat that's overwhelming his body. Tsukishima runs a hand over the grooves of his defined abdomen, wondering at his physical perfection and for a second he's envious of Tobio’s godlike physique. But the feeling is quickly swept aside when Tobio’s head falls forward and he opens his eyes to look right into Tsukishima’s and he knows the same expression on Tobio’s face is reflected on his own.

 

“Touch me, Kei,” Tobio’s voice pleads and Tsukishima has no problem giving this boy whatever he wants.

 

Tsukishima reaches up and wraps his free hand around Tobio’s neglected cock and Tobio’s hand returns to his hair. He give it a few hard strokes, Tobio moaning long and low into the air, but Tsukishima has bigger plans for him and he leans forward, his knees aching now against the cold, hard tile floor. He pays little attention to the pain as he slips the head of Tobio’s dick into his mouth and sucks hard. Tobio’s hips jut forward involuntarily as he keens again. He knows what's about to happen and he stares down at Tsukishima, his dilated eyes begging hungrily.

 

Tsukishima opens his mouth wide and sinks down on Tobio’s thick cock, his own eyes closing in bliss as he's finally gotten what he wanted. Tobio tastes so _good_ and Tsukishima bobs his head a few times, swirling his tongue along the vein that runs along the underside of Tobio’s dick. He comes off it with a pop and tongues the slit, tasting the precome that's starting to drip from it. Tobio is panting like he's run ten miles and Tsukishima continues to fuck him with his fingers, jerking Tobio’s pants down a little lower with his free hand and allowing him to spread his knees a little more.

 

Tsukishima curls his fingers and slips back down on his dick until he feels it hit the back of his throat. He pulls back until his lips can suck the head, dragging out more of the bitter precome, before sinking back down until his nose brushes lightly against the patch of dark curls covering Tobio’s front. Tsukishima opens his eyes and looks up at Tobio, hoping he gets the message.

 

Their time is almost up, the lunch bell will be ringing any moment and Tsukishima knows he needs to push things. He catches Tobio’s eye and a silent understanding passes between them. He feels another hand slip into his hair and Tobio pushes himself deeper into his mouth, thrusting his hips quickly but not roughly. Tsukishima relaxes his jaw and his eyes close again while he focuses on breathing and fingering Tobio. His own aching erection is straining against its prison and with his free hand he fumbles with the button of his pants, desperate to get a hand on his own dick.

 

He's never multitasked in this way before but the way Tobio is rutting his hips like he can't figure out what he wants more- to press down onto Tsukishima’s fingers or fuck his mouth- and his desperation to control the continuous moans fighting their way up his throat and through the teeth clamped down in his bottom lip, is driving Tsukishima to insanity and he needs to come _now._

 

He finally, gloriously, frees his rock hard cock and pushes off Tobio briefly to spit in his hand before eagerly taking him into his mouth again. The whole process was so smooth that Tobio barely had time to register that Tsukishima’s lips had disappeared.

 

Tsukishima determines to keep his eyes open, to watch Tobio even as they fight against him, wanting to shut in order to fully immerse himself in the carnal pleasure of the moment. Tsukishima strokes his own dick to the pace of Tobio’s hips and watches as one hand leaves his head so Tobio can sink his teeth into his knuckles.

 

“Fuck, Kei,” Tobio pants around his hand, “You're mouth- _hah ah_ \- it feels s’good!”

 

Tsukishima moans and blinks up at Tobio, tears collecting in the corner of his eyes, his own hand speeding up around his dick. He can feel his orgasm building quickly, pooling heat in his stomach, ready to empty into his hand and he's breathing so fast and hard he's light-headed and nearly hyperventilating.

 

Tobio’s eyes flicks to Tsukishima’s hand, his eyes going wide and his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he watches him jerk off. His hips stutter and slow.

 

“Shit, that's hot,” Tobio breathes and the look on his face sends Tsukishima over the edge, debauched, muffled groans reverberating from low in his chest as thick, white come spills into his hand and he massages the head of his dick, effectively keeping himself from spurting jizz all over Tobio’s pants. His mind goes blank for a moment and he sees white as he pumps himself a few more times, riding out the last of his orgasm before turning his focus onto finishing off Tobio.

 

He reciprocates with gusto, grateful to Tobio now that some of the frustration has been relieved. He sucks around Tobio’s dick a few times, encouraging him to continue fucking him, leaving him to focus on finding Tobio’s prostate. There's no hesitation in Tobio’s movements and his hips grind Tsukishima’s mouth.

 

It doesn't take long for him to find the bundle of nerves hiding inside, and Tsukishima pushes his fingers deeper until he feels it. The hand Tobio was using to quiet himself fell to the side when Tobio got distracted watching Tsukishima jack off. It now shoots up to tightly clasp his entire mouth as he positively screams into his palm, his eyes squeezing shut, tears forming in the corners. Tsukishima continues to abuse the spot and Tobio’s hips begin to jerk erratically, his legs shaking. Tsukishima uses his free hand, sticky and drying with come, to keep Tobio from sinking into the floor as his back arches almost violently, one hand still gripping the back of Tsukishima’s head, pulling himself deeper, Tobio’s pulsing dick stretching his throat. Tsukishima would smirk if his mouth wasn't stuffed full of cock at that very moment.

 

Tsukishima’s jaw is getting tired and his throat is starting to feel raw but he thinks Tobio looks beautiful as he comes undone, his hips jerking once more before thick, hot liquid spills down his throat. Tsukishima swallows enthusiastically around Tobio, continuing to bob his head once Tobio’s hand slackens.

 

Tobio’s hips slow to a stop and Tsukishima slips off with a lewd _pop_. He gives Tobio’s rapidly softening member one last kiss and moves to sit back on his butt as the bell rings, signalling the end of lunch.

 

“Well, shit,” he says as he reaches for the roll of toilet paper and tries to clean his hand off as best as he can since most of it was starting to dry and flake.

 

Tobio sinks to the floor, his ass against the cold tile, arms resting on his knees and head leaned back against the wall. He's still panting though not as hard. His eyes are closed and Tsukishima tosses the used paper into the toilet and looks at Tobio.

 

“I can't move,” Tobio says, grinning, lifting his head to look at Tsukishima.

 

Tsukishima can't help the swell of pride knowing that he'd made Tobio feel that way but he hides the feeling behind sarcasm, “You better cause I'm not waiting on you.”

 

“We’re a mess.”

 

“Again, you're fault.”

 

Tobio kicks him but it's clumsy because he's still weak and his pants are constricting his movements.

 

“If you can kick me, you can walk, dumbass,” Tsukishima smirks.

 

Tobio flips him off and glares at him through his dark lashes. “Your bedroom personality sucks, you know that?”

 

Instead of retaliating and dragging out their tardiness, Tsukishima pushes up off the floor and sticks out a hand.

 

“Ew, that hand is covered in your come,” Tobio states, wrinkling his nose.

 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, “My other hand had fingers up your ass. Take your pick.”

 

Tobio snorts and opts to lift himself up but his legs tangle in his pants and he starts to fall forward and Tsukishima has to help him anyway. Tsukishima chuckles.

 

“You're such a fucking klutz.” Which is a lie because Tobio is one of the most graceful people he's ever met. Most of the time.

 

Tobio narrows his eyes at him as he stuffs himself back into his pants and tries to straighten out his clothes. Tsukishima grins at him, leaning down to kiss him on his cheek and Tobio blushes.

 

Tsukishima fixes his own appearance and they both slip out of the stall and make their way to the sinks. They look in the mirror simultaneously and both burst into uncontrollable giggling. They are wrecked and no amount of tugging and finger combing is going to fix the mess they created. However, they do the best they can, already late for their respective classes. Tsukishima washes his hands while Tobio drags his fingers through his own dark hair. He wrinkles his nose and looks down at his leg but sees nothing on his pants. Suddenly his eyes goes wide, then narrow as he glares at Tsukishima.

 

Tsukishima blinks back at him, he was drying his hands when Tobio turned his frown on him, slowing his movements.

 

“What?” He asks, confused by Tobio’s expression. What did he do now?

 

“Do I have come drying on my leg?” Tobio asks him, one eyebrow raising incredulously.

 

Tsukishima stares at him then remembers that, yes, he probably does since he used his hand to keep Tobio from falling over.

 

“Oops,” he shrugs, affecting a semi-sheepish expression.

 

Tobio sighs in exasperation. “Fuck it,” he huffs and after  giving himself another once-over, heads toward the door.

 

“That's unsanitary,” Tsukishima mock gasps and Tobio glares at him again.

 

“Well, it's not as if I have any more time to spend in here. Half of class is almost over as it is.” He opens the door and walks out, Tsukishima following behind.

 

They both head toward the third year wing but Tsukishima stops and gently yanks at Tobio’s sleeve. Tobio pauses and turns to look at him.

 

“You're not mad at me are you?”

 

Tobio tilts his head, “Why would I be mad at you?”

 

Tsukishma shrugs. If Tobio’s not gonna bother about it, then he wasn't either. No one’s gonna know but them either way.

 

“Hey,” Tobio’s looking at him questioningly, “We still on for this afternoon?”

 

This time it's Tsukishima’s turn to look confused, “Why wouldn't we be?”

 

Tobio smiles at him, a rare one that’s genuine and usually saved for those moments when he and Hinata pull off a successful spike. Except, this one is meant for him and that warms him in a way Tsukishima never knew he could feel.

 

Tobio sidles up to him and pulls at the front of his shirt, indicating he wants Tsukishima to lean down. The halls of the school are empty of students and teachers, the afternoon sun spilling from the windows that run the length of the hall, brightening the dingy walls and warming the air. It's quiet except for the sporadic murmuring of a teacher every now and then and it almost feels as if they're alone. It's a moment when they can reach out to the other publically and unafraid of people judging them all while still remaining private. These moments are scarce but they're important to them, meant to be tucked away as simple, happy memories.

 

Tsukishima leans down, his lips meeting Tobio’s and for a moment they share a slow, lazy kiss. It only lasts a second but it's enough to remind them that they only have a few hours left of school before they can be together uninhibited. They've fed their appetites for now, so maybe their time will be spent lounging in the other’s presence, just enjoying the other’s company.

 

Tobio pulls back giving Tsukishma a hungry look, “Good.” He turns and walks off, leading the way to class.

 

Then again, are they ever not hungry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? 
> 
> *Covers face with hands*
> 
> How was it?
> 
> *peeks at you*
> 
> Please feel free to critique and let me know how I can improve! Thanks!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama admits to himself he may have gone a little overboard in his jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Caution: NSFW AHEAD*
> 
> So, decided to post this a day early. I have two other WIP and I am still trying to finish this one. However, it's been done for a few days now so I thought, "What the hell?" 
> 
> I also want to throw in a trigger warning in case the sex at the end seems a bit forced, it wasn't meant that way but just in case it get interpreted as such, well, here's the warning. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> BIMB :)

**_I go around a time or two_ **

******_Just to waste my time with you_ **

******_(We’ll all be getting tired)_ **

**_Tell me all that you've thrown away_ **

******_(Of the streets that we call home)_ **

**_Find out games you don't wanna play_ **

******_(But something out there’s calling)_ **

**_You are the only one that needs to know_ **

**_(A whisper we call home)_ **

 

Practice matches used to be fun. They were semi-friendly competitions between two recognized rivals aching to improve old skills while showing off new ones. It was a situation that fostered team organization and bonding. A time to help the more inexperienced players gain confidence while bolstering your own. It was a safe place for Kageyama- his universe where he ruled as King, and not the tyrant sort.

 

However, today’s current practice match is anything but. It's Friday evening and they’ve had only two sets, Karasuno scraping the points in by the skin of their teeth, receiving and digging, barely keeping it together under Seijoh’s new wing spiker and ace. 

 

It's no great secret that Kegeyama hates losing- who doesn't when a sport runs so deep in your veins you bleed for it. But losing is not Kageyama’s primary concern on this day. It's losing to  _ him.  _ Second year- and  _ captain- _ Tanimoto Kiyohira, or Tanihira, as he insists everyone call him. Kageyama prefers  _ bastard, douche bag, overconfident prick. _

 

It wouldn't be so  _ infuriating _ if it wasn't for the fact that the guy has every reason to be so goddamn confident. Seijoh’s third years deferred to his leadership intentionally- because the guy is a fucking monster and a  _ good  _ captain. Kageyama hates him. 

 

They're between sets now and everyone is milling about, inhaling water on the sidelines or sopping up the dripping sweat from their bodies while casually holding conversations within small groups, discussing techniques or, in Hinata’s case, spastic bouncing around like the idiot he is,  _ ooh-ing  _ and  _ ahh-ing  _ at Douche bag’s “awesomeness”. 

 

Tanihira laughs, it's resounding bass thrumming against the walls of the gym, full of mirth and excitement. His brown eyes are crinkled at the corners and there's a slight blush on his cheeks. His big, meaty hands ruffle Hinata’s hair as if  _ he's  _ the sempai and not the other way around and Kageyama bristles at the lack of respect for his elder (not that he actually cares about that stuff) and fights the urge to walk over and punch his best friend in the face for his childishness.

 

Kageyama adds  _ cocky, arrogant asshole  _ to his growing list of names he's given Tanihira.

 

Is it petty? Maybe.

 

It's three weeks before the Interhigh Prelims and this is their third practice match with Seijoh. They haven't won a set yet.

 

Tanihira was a name that floated around back when Kageyama was a first year in high school. The kid had been making waves during his middle school years as the next Ushijima, but that year he'd been so focused on Nationals that he'd barely paid attention. 

 

Then it was all over and the new crop of students filtered in throughout the prefecture, Tanihira having chosen to join Seijoh. Kageyama never understood his decision to apply for that school, the team's status having sunk after Oikawa and Iwaizumi graduated, but he also never cared enough to ask.

 

Either way, Tanihira’s appearance greatly increased Seijoh’s abilities, though the school  _ still _ missed grabbing their ticket to Nationals.

 

This year was different, however. Tanihira had accepted the captainship, to Kidaichi and Kunimi’s utter relief, and with the new first years to whip into shape, under Tanihira’s skilled hand, the team was quickly becoming the threat they once were. Maybe even more so.

 

Even so, Seijoh’s status notwithstanding, Kageyama can't bring himself to be too impressed with Duchebag. 

 

Why?

 

Well, the reason is as obvious as the way Tanihira struts up to Kei, all teeth and sparkly brown eyes, gorilla hands rubbing the back of his undercut in shyness, cheeks dusted pink in anticipation.

 

Kageyama grinds his teeth and balls up one fist until he can feel blunt nails digging into his palm, his blue eyes watching without watching. A skill he's learned in the last year and a half.

 

Tanihira says something and scuffs his feet before ducking his head, his brown eyes flicking up to Kei’s. Kei, of course, stands there, expression as bored as ever and sipping at his water. To everyone else, he looks as he usually does, imposed upon and barely tolerating the inconvenience that is the second year who flirts with him. Kageyama knows better, however.

 

He sees the gentle, indulgent tug at the corner of his Kei’s lips, the kind of grin one might give a child who's brought you a drawing of pink oceans and green skies. Kagyama also sees the flash of interest that snakes its way across his golden brown eyes, the way Kei watches the young man intently, like a fascinating painting or something.

 

Kageyama seethes.

 

He supposes Tanihira might be, may be, slightly attractive. He's as tall as Kei and bulkier than Kageyama and very muscular. He has wide, dark, brown eyes and long black lashes. His nose is kinda long (Kageyama would say it sticks out too far, but whatever), and he has a wide mouth with full lips. He keeps his black hair trimmed in an undercut, the top streaked fire engine red and pulled into a topknot. 

 

Some (almost everyone) would say he has a pleasant personality- he smiles and laughs a lot but isn't loud and annoying about it like some (Hinata). He carries a presence that almost demands respect but he doesn't lord it over people. His team trusts him implicitly and he seems to care just as much about them.

 

But Kageyama still thinks he's a shit.

 

He continues to watch this guy flirt with Kei, smiling and laughing and talking about who fucking cares. Kei actually deigns to engage- encourage- this bullshit, probably throwing out one of his many backlogs of quippy, clever, sarcastic replies. It's amazing how Kei can insult you without pissing you off when he wants too. 

 

However, it’s when Kei laughs,  _ Tsukishima Kei _ \- smiling is lame and everyone sucks-  _ laughs  _ at something Tanihira says that Kageyama has had enough.

 

_ Time to squash this shit. _

 

He stomps over to the two quietly carrying on by themselves and shoves himself between them.

 

“Excuse me but I need to have a word with my teammate.”

 

Tanihira blinks at him and smiles nervously, looking first at Kageyama, then to Kei, and back to Kageyama. “Oh, uh, sure. No problem.”

 

Kageyama glares at him and grabs Kei by the wrist, dragging him off...somewhere. He hasn't really thought this part out. It's too cold to go outside after sweating so much, but there’s little privacy for a conversation within the gym full of staff and players. He briefly considers the equipment room but shakes his head because, how would that look?

 

Frustrated, Kageyama stops in a corner beneath the balcony. It's the best he can do at the moment. He didn't even really have a plan about what he was going to say. He'd just seen Kei laugh (a fact that was  _ still _ blowing his mind) and knew he needed to do  _ something _ .

 

“Uh, you gonna let go of my arm?”

 

Kageyama whirls on Kei, dark, blue eyes wide in surprise, as if he didn't expect to actually be behind him. His eyes flicker to his hand that's still gripping Kei’s wrist, rather tight, too, if anyone was to ask. He snatches his hand back as if burned and his eyes search out Kei’s golden-brown irises. 

 

Kei is standing there, eyes wide and innocent and he's rubbing his wrist. Kageyama would feel guilty for yanking him halfway across the gym like a jealous lover if that innocent expression wasn't complete and utter bullshit. He starts to suspect that Kei’s been playing with him. His eyes narrow dangerously.

 

Kei tilts his head, “Something wrong, King?”

 

The term has little of the old intent in it, they have moved way past the animosity that existed between them once upon a time. However, Kei still likes to break it out now and again to rile up Kageyama.

 

“What the fuck was that?” He snaps low and quiet, and suppresses the urge to wave emphatically at the tall, beast Tanihira and a brief smirk flaunts itself across Kei’s otherwise passive face.

 

“What was what, King?” Kei asks, the picture of purity. 

 

Kageyama snorts at his audacity and glares the hardest he's ever had, daring Kei to continue.

 

But Kei’s never been afraid of him and if his posture says anything, it says he's not going to fear him now. 

 

“Oh,” Kei taunts, “Are you perhaps...jealous?”

 

Kageyama wants to punch him. He wants to yell and call him a jerk, an asshole, a pretentious shit (he's not quite sure what pretentious means but it feels right). Instead, he deflates. All anger and frustration leaking out of him like a bucket with a hole in it. He lowers his head, slightly ashamed and furious that Kei can manipulate him this way.

 

But it's always been like that.

 

“What if I am?” He asks, quietly, if not a bit embarrassed by the admission.

 

He feels Kei lean into his personal space but he refuses to back up, to give ground. He may be cowed but he's no wimp and he won't let Kei take the whole of his pride.

 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Kei whispers, his breath tickling the tip of his nose. 

 

And just like that, Kageyama is pissed again. His head whips up to retort but the tall blonde is already walking back to join their team. He doesn't even deign to look over his shoulder at the mess he'd left behind, waving off questions from curious team members as he goes.

 

Kageyama swears the stroke he's gonna have one day will be entirely Kei’s fault.

 

Both teams play another set before packing things up. Karasuno yanks a win from Seijoh, their first one that year, but Kageyama threatened to make each and every one of his players do a hundred serves if they lost again. 

 

Needless to say they buckled down and bested Seijoh, 31-29.

 

Afterward, as Seijoh prepares to leave, both captains shake hands. As soon as Tanihira clasps Kageyama in a firm grip, Kageyama squeezes and yanks him down to stare straight into his shit colored eyes.

 

“We’re going to slaughter you,” Kageyama growls, not caring that both teams look on, eyebrows raised in apprehension.

 

Tanihira’s eyes widen before flickering to Kei standing off behind them. Something like understanding crawls across his face and he turns his attention back to Kageyama and squeezes his hand just as hard. 

 

“Bring it,” Tanihira demands and both guys know that they're not just talking about a game.

 

They release each other at the same time, Tanihira ignoring the questions coming from his team as they follow their captain across campus. The group of students and their staff disappear around a building in the darkening evening to board their bus that waits in the parking lot on the other side of gym one.

 

Kageyama turns to his team. “What!?” He growls.

 

Some of them jump at his tone, others hurry away before they get bitten too. Everyone knows not to engage him when he's like this and that's fine in Kageyama’s opinion. He really doesn't want to deal with anyone at the moment anyway. 

 

Coach Ukai simply shakes his head and prepares to light a cigarette before remembering he's still on school grounds, so he repackages the smoke for later and grumbles to himself about moody teenagers.

 

Kageyama glances at Kei before he grabs his things and takes off, stalking away from the gym angrily.

 

“Hey, Bakeyama!” He hears Hinata holler after him, “you wanna hang out tonight?” Hinata is the only one who dares to approach Kageyama when he's in a mood, either not noticing his extra deep frown or not caring. Kageyama inwardly flinches at his voice and thinks it's most likely Hinata doesn't care.

 

“No,” Kageyama states simply and without the bite. The hyperactive redhead is his best friend and Kageyama doesn't like to let his frustration with Kei influence his attitude toward him. It's not Hinata’s problem Kageyama fell for the asshole blonde.

  
  


“Awww!” Hinata doesn't say anything more but walks off, a sulky pout on his face, and unlocks his bike from the rack. He was riding off a few minutes later, waving as he goes.

 

Kageyama turns to head home, walking slowly with head bent and hands stuffed deeply in the pockets of his track pants. He wasn't fuming like he had been, frustration and anger leaking out of him as weariness sets in. 

 

Kageyama probably should of stayed behind to meet with Yamaguchi. They were seeded for the final round, as was Seijoh, and they should probably begin strategizing. Most of the team already planned to attend the majority of the tournament in order to scout their competition. But Kageyama was tired, and not just physically. 

 

Relationships were just as draining as the practice matches he'd just played, no matter how undefined they may be.

 

Kageyama was two blocks from his home when he glimpsed a tall, person-shaped shadow leaning against a stone wall separating some stranger's home from the troubles of the outside world. He doesn't even have to look up to know who the shadow was. Even so, a car drives by, headlights bright in the darkness and making Kageyama squint, the lights catching on blond hair and glowing golden eyes.

 

Kageyama doesn't say anything as he passes Kei who falls into step next to him, his long legs matching Kageyama’s slower stride. 

 

The two boys walk together in silence, sky as dark as black ink and full of stars. The chill, fall weather bites at exposed skin, seeping in through their jackets and gym clothes and making them shiver as the sweat dries on their skin. The fact they're bogged down by school bags and volleyball gear casually swung over shoulders does little to help them keep warm despite the effort of carrying extra weight. Whether by chance or intention, they walk side by side with distance between them. Kageyama continues on with his head hung low, Kei beside him with headphones fitting snugly over his ears, something from his vast array of musical interests bleeding through in the silence. Every so often a car passes by, a dark horse in the night, headlights painting the boys in a spotlight that slips quickly by, uninterested in the skeletons that follow them.

 

A short time later, Kageyama turns, passing through the gate and up his driveway, Kei following behind. He pulls his key from his pocket and slips it into the lock, stepping inside and toeing off his shoes. He huffs an, “I'm home,” to an empty house, both parents off doing adult things in adult jobs. Kageyama sheds his jacket, hanging it up on the coat hook along the wall of the foyer.

 

Kei steps in behind him, copying his movements and doesn't bother to apologize for his intrusion. No one’s there anyway to hear him.

 

They take the stairs, the uncomfortable quiet that stalked them home still following closely on their heels. Kageyama enters his room first and switches on the lamp on his desk. He drops his bags at the foot of his bed and Kei’s things follow shortly after. Kei’s slips off his headphones and sets them and his phone on Kageyama’s desk, a maneuver he's repeated on several occasions. He turns to Kageyama, gliding the handful of steps between them to wrap his long fingers in the little hairs at the base of Kageyama’s neck and pulls him into a kiss.

 

Kei barely got his tongue in Kageyama’s mouth before he's shoved off and Kageyama turns away from him.

 

“I'm gonna take a shower,” Kageyama declares with a low voice, barely any inflection but obvious in the way it’s unstated that Kei is  _ not  _ invited to join him. He doesn't give the blonde any time to answer before he walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

 

Kageyama makes short work of stripping, turning on the water so it heats up in the interim. He slips under the steaming water, running his hands through his black hair and denying his brain it's need to think about  _ that. _

 

He doesn't want to continue to dwell on the practice match- on the constant losses against  _ him _ , or the upcoming prelims and how it's his last year and they'll have to beat Seijoh if they wanna make it to nationals. And he definitely doesn't want to think about Kei and  _ that _ guy and how easily he loses it seeing them together and the inevitable consequences of losing focus. 

 

But he's thinking of it anyway. He's thinking of Tanihira’s good looks and easy smile. He's thinking of the way he commands his team and meets them where their at, how his players look up to him and love him all the same. Kageyama’s thinking of how Tanihira flirts with Kei every time their teams practice together, undeterred by the blonde’s indifference, and how Tanihira’s face absolutely lit up when he finally pulled a smile out of the usually cool Tsukishima Kei. And Kageyama’s seeing Kei grinning at Tanihira and hearing him laugh, the sound of it turned up in his head at the highest setting and mocking him.

 

Kageyama knows he's being stupid, he thinks this to himself as he finishes his shower and dries off, wrapping the towel around his waist. It was obvious to Kageyama that Kei was only fucking with him, even if it might not have been as obvious to everyone else. But Kageyama has worked hard for the relationships he has, he's overcome so much since the person he was in middle school, but it's never been enough to completely drive away the insecurities that followed the trauma of his past.

 

He still thinks he's not good enough.

 

And it's not fair that Kei plays with the demons that still haunt him.

 

Kageyama finishes up in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, putting on his deodorant, and whatever else needs doing before padding back to his room. 

 

Kei’s still there, hanging out at his desk and fiddling with his phone. He glances up at Kageyama who ignores him to dig through his drawers for something to wear. He barely registers Kei’s departure.

 

Kageyama dresses, opting for a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He notices Kei’s things still at the foot of his bed, gym bag open and rifled through. He obviously left to take a shower.

 

Kageyama throws himself onto his bed, back bouncing on the mattress, arm flopping over his eyes and burying his face in the crook of elbow. He lays like that until he hears Kei re-enter his room, the smell of Kageyama’s soap and shampoo following him as he moves around. 

 

Kageyama only lifts his arm when he feels a shadow hover over him and the bed dips with Kei’s weight. He removes his arm to see Kei has sat down beside him, bracing himself against the bed with an arm on the opposite side of Kageyama’s chest. Kegeyama looks up into golden-brown eyes that flicker over his face, searching for what, he has no idea. Kageyama keeps his expression blank.

 

“You're mad,” Kei states flatly, his eyes meeting Kageyama’s, giving away nothing as usual. “I don't know why, we won, didn't we?”

 

Kageyama glares at him and turns his face away, “Fuck off, Tsukishima, I don't want to play your games tonight.”

 

Kei dips his head back into Kageyama’s line of sight, a smirk on his lips. “You usually don't mind my games.”

 

Kageyama sighs, raising up and pushing Kei away at the same time, fingers splayed across his chest, and still refusing to look at him. One of his thighs is pressed against Kei’s rear, his other bent at the knee. Kei hasn't removed the hand on he bed, his height forever giving him an advantage, and pushes back and tries to kiss him. Kageyama catches himself with one hand braced against the bed behind him, and turns his head further, leaning out of the way so the kiss brushes against his cheek.

 

“I said, fuck off,” Kageyama pushes back harder and Kei grips his wrist with his opposite hand. Kageyama is unable to keep his gaze averted, the gentle pressure of long fingers wrapped around the pulse of his wrist. His gaze travels from the hand up to Kei’s face, gliding over his lips and meeting eyes the color of champagne and Kageyama feels a little drunk on them. They're intense and drowning him and Kageyama recognizes concern at the edges. It's in the ever so slight wrinkle of Kei’s forehead, the tilt of his head, the way he’s struggling to keep his expression neutral but his mouth fights to dip into a frown.

 

Kageyama wants to remain angry at him but he knows it's useless and he feels his irritation leak out of him like water through a sieve. He remembers when he used to hate Kei- when he was still Tsukishima, the bastard that used to treat him like some insufferable, would-be ruler determined to step on anyone in his way. Kageyama remembers when the slightest word from the snarky, apathetic blonde would send him over the edge, his blood burning in his veins as he fought the urge to deck Kei in his self-righteous face. 

 

But now his blood burns for other reasons and Kageyama wonders if it was always that way. That if some part of him has always known the reason why the beat of his heart was as uncontrollable as a thunderstorm whenever Kei spoke to him. He wonders if that part has always understood why it felt like he was trying to pull oxygen from the vacuum of space when Kei’s golden eyes fell on him. He wonders now if Kei can feel the spike in his pulse because he can't deny the fact that Kei has always,  _ always _ , been able to affect him. Good or bad.

 

Kageyama’s blue eyes return to the golden gaze. They've softened, a rare vulnerability shining through the cracks of Kei’s stoicism. 

 

The blonde leans forward, one hand remains on the bed as leverage and he tilts his head until their foreheads connect lightly. Kageyama can smell the mint on his breath as it tickles his lips and he suddenly wants to taste it, to wash it out with his tongue until all that's left is Kei.

 

Their noses brush and Kei moves his hand to grip Kageyama’s. He reflexively curls his hand around the fingers, Kei’s shirt getting caught in the drag. 

 

Kegeyama understands the apology even if Kei never says it out loud. He closes his eyes.

 

Kei presses a gentle kiss to Kageyama’s closed lips and he tilts his head up to meet it before it's broken and Kei pulls back only to dip in again. The next kiss is longer and Kei’s lips part, Kageyama’s top lip slipping in to fill the space. He does the same to Kei’s bottom. It’s a slow movement, smooth like silk, and it happens once before they switch and Kageyama’s got Kei’s top lip between his. This happens once, twice, taking turns and tasting each other’s mouths until someone tilts their head to the side and one or the other rolls their tongue into the other’s open mouth to curl around the tongue, wet and slow and hot. Kei runs the hand not gripping Kageyama’s fingers down his thigh, strong fingers finding a place to rest on his hip and gripping with purpose. The other releases Kageyama’s hand to slide up his bicep and over his shoulder to cup his cheek, thumb tracing the ridge of his eye socket. 

 

Kageyama’s own hands slide up Kei’s chest and snake around his neck, his fingers tangling in thick, tawny strands that feel oh so soft. He presses Kei closer, delving his tongue deeper, eager to feed off Kei’s air.

 

Their breathing harder, panting into open mouths and the hand on his face drags down to his chest. Kegeyama feels Kei move though they never break apart. The hand on his chest pushes back, gently encouraging him to lie down but Kageyama presses his own hand into Kei’s shoulder and urges him to do the same.

 

Kei, surprisingly listens, climbing over Kageyama to lay down, slender fingers gripping at his neck where they relocated and Kageyama fits himself between Kei’s parted knees, leaning on one elbow as his other hand roams down Kei’s chest, his own long fingers dragging down Kei’s side and he squirms a bit. Kageyama grins into the kiss as he continues to trace the line of Kei’s body, hand slipping between the mattress and Kei’s ass, gently squeezing, before continuing up his thigh to his knee, then back down to Kei’s ass where Kageyama stretches out fingers to palm one cheek, pulling at him as he rolls his hips into Kei’s hardening length.

 

Kei’s been sighing and making small whimpers the whole time he's being touched, but a full moan tumbles from his lips when Kageyama presses into him.

 

Kageyama continues to rut against Kei, the grip on his ass encouraging Kei to thrust back against him. Their kisses are deeper and rougher and the atmosphere is heating up. He feels Kei’s cool fingers slip under the hem of his shirt, deft fingers tracing the curve of his spine as they slide up his back, pulling his shirt with them.

 

Kageyama breaks the kiss long enough to allow Kei to remove it and he helps Kei relieve himself of his own. He braces a hand against the bed on one side of the blonde. Kageyama rests his weight on his other arm, his hand close enough to curl his forefinger and thumb in the small hairs at the base of Kei’s neck. He finds Kei’s lips again but doesn't stay long, mouth moving to his angular jaw and then right behind his ear. 

 

The smell of Kageyama’s shampoo is overwhelming in that small area but beneath it lingers Kei’s unique scent. It's something light and, for Kageyama, addicting, and he closes his eyes and breathes in. Like a calm, warm bath, Kageyama wants to soak in it. He mouths the flesh, the flat of his tongue running over it as he sucks, not to bruise but just to taste, as if Kei’s a decadent treat meant to be savored.

 

Beneath him, Kei’s breath stutters as he inhales, then exhales breathily with a soft moan. One strong hand lands in his black hair, fingers tangling in the dark strands, pushing at the back of his head then pulling on the hair, as if not quite sure which is better. Kei’s other hand scratches firey-red lines into the skin of his back, battle scars of their heated passion.

 

Kei’s hips jut into him, his hard length providing friction against Kageyama’s own and he returns the favor unintentionally, the pleasure of the action causing his body to react. But Kageyama doesn't want to stay there, so he detaches himself, regrettably, from Kei’s neck and makes his way in a southern direction, detouring to pink, erect nipples. He flattens his tongue against one perky nub, and opens his eyes to look at Kei.

 

He's met with eyes that burn as yellow as the sun at midday and just as hot, shaded by long, dark lashes. Kei arches into his mouth, the grip in his hair tightening wonderfully. Kageyama groans and watches Kei drag his bottom lip between his teeth. He bites at the nipple, tugging at it until Kei bares his teeth in a salacious smirk. He releases the nipple, now rosy red and swollen, then moves to the other one and repeats the action. Kei’s head drops back this time as he arches, his hips rolling slightly against Kageyama’s stomach. Kei half grunts and half whimpers, his smirk dropping from his face and Kageyama can just make out that Kei is biting both his lips, trying to keep his voice from rising.

 

_ That won't do at all _ , Kageyama thinks. He wants to hear Kei as much as watch him fall apart. 

 

He continues his trek down the topography of Kei’s hills and vales, dragging his tongue and leaving open mouth kisses as he goes, breadcrumbs left behind in case he forgets his way back.

 

With a finger, he traces the underside of the waistband of Kei’s boxer briefs sitting beneath the blue sweats Kei chose to wear. When he reaches Kei’s hip he pulls down enough to expose the V of his hipbone. Kageyama parks there for a little while, an explorer caught up in the beauty of the scenery. He sucks and bites, planting his flag for King and Country, staking his claim as a conqueror of the state of Kei.

 

Kei moans a little louder now, being particularly sensitive in the area around his hips and unable to control the way his voice falls like a waterfall over Kageyama’s heated body. He pulls at Kei’s clothes, tugging them off as Kei compliantly lifts his butt. Kageyama barely has to remove himself, the motion practiced over the hours they've spent lost to the world within their sexual bubble.

 

Kagyama explores terrain he's come to memorize like he knows the back of his hand. Kei squirms and writhes, body moving like a dance as he struggles not to roll his hips but remain still and allow Kageyama to lavish his body with affection.

 

_“Tobio,”_ Kei sings, voice floating on the air that slides over his body until the want in his voice reaches Kageyama’s ears. He’s been watching Kei the whole time, watching as his usual coolness cracks and breaks, a body of water with a thin cover of ice ready to shatter under too much pressure.

 

Kageyama turns his dark eyes to Kei’s member, hard and pink and pretty, beads of precum rolling out of it like mana offered for the weary traveler. It's pooling on his belly, sticky and wet and Kageyama laps at it, humming in approval because Kei always tastes  _ so  _ good. 

 

Kei pants, he's still trying to maintain control- he's such a control freak- but Kageyama refuses to let him keep the facade. He will be the rock that shatters the glass, the one heavy footfall the splits the ice. He grips Kei’s cock in his hand and tongues at the slit and Kei cries out, the hand in his hair gripping him tightly once again.

 

He opens his mouth to slip in the head and suck, pulling off with a wet noise and licks his lips. They part again and he slides down Kei’s dick, his tongue curving to fit the shape of it, feeling the vein that runs the whole length as he goes. He relaxes his jaw and takes Kei to the back of his mouth, then he retracts, retracing the path he'd taken. 

 

Kageyama can't deepthroat like Kei, but that's never seemed to matter. He uses a hand to grip the base. Kageyama bobs his head a few times then proceeds to stroke Kei while sucking him off. He's mouthing at the cock like it's the last popsicle he'll ever have, his hand matching his rhythm and thumbing Kei’s head and slit occasionally.

 

It's not long after he begins that the blonde’s hips and legs are trembling with the strain of restraint, to not fuck up into the warm, wet hole Kageyama has provided. Kei is chanting Kageyama’s name,  _ Tobio, Tob-ha ahh-Tobio, To-ah-bio, _ like a hymnal, a desperate song of worship offered up to him in gilded tones that make Kageyama’s pulse spike with each note.

 

Kageyama increases his effort tenfold, humming as he goes, the vibration of his deep voice adding another layer of sensation that demolishes the last of Kei’s barriers and his wails reverberate off Kageyama’s bedroom walls. There are two hands clutching the back of Kageyama’s head, the strength of the pull so painful it brings tears to his eyes but Kageyama couldn't care less. In fact, he grows harder just knowing this is all because he broke past Kei’s aloof exterior and now has the power to ruin him. Long, slim, yet muscular legs curl around Kageyama’s head, heels digging into his back and Kageyama can't help but rut into the mattress beneath him, his neglected dick crying out for friction.

 

Kei comes with a loud whine, “I’m cumming, _FUCK_ _TOBIO!”_ Kageyama doesn't stop Kei when he feels the blonde’s hips roll deep and slow, the gooey, hot liquid spilling into his mouth almost faster than Kageyama can swallow but he catches all of it, continuing to bob and stroke Kei through his orgasm.

 

Kageyama doesn't stop until the fingers loosen in his hair and Kei’s legs drop from his shoulders, the pale, smooth skin still trembling in the wake of his orgasm. Still resting between Kei’s splayed legs and peppering kisses on his thighs, Kageyama watches the blonde’s chest heave like the surface of the planet before it quakes, tectonic shifts of post-coital bliss.

 

But Kageyama’s not done, he is a god and Kei his creation ready to be molded and remade. Something new begins to blaze beneath the surface of Kageyama’s skin- a fire of possessiveness that burns through him, threatening to tear him apart.

 

Kei is always so sensitive after sex, twitching away from unnecessary touch for a moment until he can gather the pieces of himself left behind after Kageyama wrecks him. However, this time Kageyama refuses to let him alone, choosing to pick these pieces up himself and glue Kei back together in his own way.

 

Like snakes slithering in the grass, silent and hunting, Kageyama’s arms slide between the mattress and Kei’s thighs. His hands appear at the horizon of flesh, vipers ready to snatch their victim and before Kei can sound his disapproval, Kageyama has curled his arms around Kai’s legs, the crooks of his elbows comfortably nestling Kei’s upper things right beneath his ass.

 

Kei shifts, his legs shaking as he attempts to close them and he sits up on his elbows to stare into blue eyes with bewilderment.

 

“Woah, fuck, what are you doing?”

 

The only reply he receives from Kageyama is the flash of challenge in the stormy blue look and the flat of Kageyama’s tongue between the crease of his ass. Kei flinches, sucking in air between his teeth and digging his heels into the bed to shove away from the intrusion in the over sensitive area. His hand flies forward to grasp at Kageyama bangs and shove his face away.

 

“Hey, no, I can't yet.”

 

Kageyama snorts and glares back at Kei, shaking his head to dislodge the hand in his hair before sinking back in to run his tongue again between Kei butt cheeks and seeking out his puckered hole.

 

“Tobio! Wait!” Kei’s hip jut upward violently of their own accord, despite the blonde’s protests but Kageyama pushes back, burying his face deeper in the heat and unique scent of Kei.

 

“T-Tobio!” Kei grits through his teeth. Kageyama feels one leg flex as Kei digs in his heel and pushes his hips in order to roll over and disentangle himself from Kageyama’s vice grip around his legs. However, Kageyama is a good strategist and predicted Kei’s resistance, so he rolls with the blonde, effectively ending on his back and still holding onto Kei while assaulting his asshole with his tongue and mouth.

 

Kei’s hole is contracting and constricting against the stiff muscle of Kageyama’s tongue and he tightens it, relaxing his jaw as he stuffs it past Kei’s rim, wrapping his lips around the outside and sucking.

 

Above him, Kei’s breathing is picking up pace as his hips begin to roll lightly. Kei’s losing the battle, the feeling of Kageyama tongue-fucking his asshole too much to ignore. Kageyama is beginning to feel light headed from lack of air, Kei’s balls doing everything they can to block the much needed oxygen. Kageyama abandons his work on Kei’s ass to mouth at the perineum and tilts his chin to suck at Kei’s balls, allowing him to drag in air through his nose in rapid breaths. A shadow looms overhead.

 

Kei is mewling above him and Kageyama looks up, almost eye level with Kei’s stiffening dick. A hand suddenly appears within his line of vision and begins to rapidly and roughly stroke the member. Kageyama raises his eyes to look at Kei’s face and is blown away by the sight.

 

Kei. Is.  _ WRECKED.  _

 

He’s hunched over, one hand braced against the wall above Kageyama’s headboard. His face is twisted into an expression somewhere between tortured and blissed out and his hair is plastered to his head in a sweat soaked mess, fair hair turned nearly brown in the light from the perspiration saturating it. Kei’s eyebrows are scrunched together in frustration, his nose crinkling up in the most adorable way. His mouth hangs open, thin lips parted and pink, and sweat mixes with spittle as he pants and moans in helpless want.

 

But it's the eyes that strike Kageyama with the most awe. They're  _ so black _ , so blown with lust that Kageyama can't see a speck of gold, and meeting the intensity of that gaze has him rutting the air, desperate for attention on his dick that hasn't even been touched once. Kageyama can feel the precum drip, drip, dripping out of his cock soak his underwear, chilling in the cool air and he groans in response to Kei.

 

Kageyama dips his face back down, darting his tongue back into the tight, warmth of Kei’s hole and sucks around it. He stretches his tongue as deep as it can go, reinvigorated by the fact that Kei is full on grinding his ass into Kageyama’s face. He can hear Kei pump his cock in time with his thrusts.

 

Kei’s breathing has nearly reached the point of hyperventilation and his voice is one continuous string of,  _ “uh, uh, ha, ha, uh-fu-, uh, uh,” _ that is growing in octaves as he chases his orgasm on Kageyama’s face.

 

Kageyama’s head is rebounding between Kei’s ass and the bed beneath him with the force of Kei’s thrusts. The air between Kei’s ass is thick and intoxicatingly suffocating. Kageyama tongues him harder as Kei loses rhythm, hips jerking and jolting to a stop as he comes with a cry,  _ “UH, HA, HA, AHHHH-FUCK!” _ Kageyama feels wetness on his forehead and in his hair, not that he cares. 

 

Kei’s thighs are shaking violently and Kageyama tilts head to see that he's collapsed against his arm, resting against the wall and the headboard. Kageyama has to lift Kei up enough to wriggle himself from beneath and he breathes deeply of the stale, sex drenched air for what feels like the first time in years.

 

Kageyama twists his body, bringing himself to his knees to rub gently at Kei’s back and kiss between his shoulder blades, but it's not an apology for what he did. No, he's not sorry at all. He plants another kiss and rubs his nose lightly at the base of Kei’s neck. A visible shiver runs down the length of Kei’s spine.

 

Kageyama leans over to dig in the side drawer, his hand closing around the bottle of lube he keeps there. He's not done, he's still painfully hard, and he knows that Kei is worn out but Kageyama also knows Kei can take it.

 

Even so, Kageyama doesn't have the strength to fight the primal urge that's possessed him now.

 

The blowjob, that was for Kei. To spoil him, to make him feel like he was a prince that deserved the attention of a King. To send him into another world of pleasure, with Kageyama as his guide.

 

The rimming? Well, that was basically a middle finger to Tanihira. To remind Kei that he ultimately belonged to Kageyama. A lasting impression, that, no matter who came after him, Kei would always be reminded that Kageyama had been there first. Kageyama had staked out the territory and claimed it as his and he wouldn't be so easily usurped from his throne.

 

But this, Kageyama thought to himself as he slicked up his fingers,  _ this  _ was for himself.

 

He gently prods Kei’s swollen hole and hears a hitch of breath from the still quivering blonde.

 

“Tobio,” Kei whispers, the faint tone not one of resistance, he'd succumbed to the dark-haired devil long ago.

 

Kageyama slips his finger past the rim of muscle and Kei sucks it in, his body no longer fighting Kageyama’s will. He'd overpowered the stoic blonde, tore him down until he was a mess of jellied limbs and shattered bone. Now Kageyama would rebuild him.

 

After all the attention Kageyama had poured into Kei, it wasn't long before the blonde was ready for him. Kageyama was gentle in his preparations, if not insistent, and Kei’s hips, despite his exhaustion, stuttered to life like a dead battery given a jump.

 

Kageyama tears off his underwear and pours more lube onto his stiff and severely neglected cock, stroking a few times and relishing the electric sensation that snaps through him as he scoots up behind his waiting partner. He lines up at Kei’s entrance, open and welcoming, and Kageyama slides in with one hard thrust, eliciting a shout from Kei who throws his head back, nearly cracking Kageyama in the face with the back of his head. Kageyama moves, barely escaping breaking his nose and has to hide a grin in Kei’s neck. Kei’s so gone he doesn't even notice.

 

Kageyama reaches one arm up beneath one of Kei’s and grasps his shoulder while wrapping the other arm around the slender waist. He leans in forcing Kei to carry the weight of them against the wall.

 

Kageyama spares no time with slow, teasing thrusts, but sets a hard, rough pace, one bent on proving a point. Kageyama turns his head and plants an open mouth kiss right where Kei’s narrow jaw meets his ear. He tilts his head and brings his mouth to Kei’s ear and growls one word into the black depth, his voice ricocheting off Kei’s ear drum.

 

**“Mine.”**

 

Kageyama, then, has an experience that shakes him to his  _ core. _ Kei’s entire body heaves with one great shudder, _ “Oh god, fuck, YES!” _ bursts from his lips and he thrusts back hard against Kageyama, meeting him pound for pound in mutual desperation and need. Kei reaches back with one hand and grasps the back of Kageyama’s head, tilting his in order to meet his lover with a rough, sloppy kiss of teeth and tongues.

 

This is what Kageyama wanted. What he craved. To plant himself as deep as he could get, to paint himself between the shards of a remade Kei, his essence solidifying, holding him together and demanding that he never be ousted. Tsukishima Kei would forever remember this awkward seventeen year old who stole his soul and tucked it away to treasure for as long as Kageyama wanted it.

 

They were panting heavily, no longer coherent enough to continue kissing, only resting their mouths against the other, breathing each other's hot exhalations. 

 

Kageyama can no longer keep up a steady rhythm, though he hasn't been at it for long, wound up so tight that he was ready to snap almost as soon as he entered Kei. Kageyama’s thighs are burning from the strain, shaking from the consuming pressure. The hand that wound around Kei’s waist dropped to his half limp dick and stoked the fire once again, Kei moaning unabashedly against him.

 

Kageyama was answering each keening moan with his own, matching Kei’s deafening sounds, their voices ringing discordant yet harmonious in the song they sang.

 

“S-shit Kei, I can't-” Kageyama stutters.

 

“Do it,” Kei whispers back, lips dragging over Kageyama’s teeth and tongue darting out lazily. “Do it, cum in me, baby,” he whines, his voice husky and drenched prettily in sex, “I wanna feel it, I wanna feel you fill me up.”

 

Kageyama growls and slams into him repeatedly, pumping his hand over Kei’s hard cock until he's sure Kei will come away from their time raw and sore. Kei hollers as he comes, dry, his body spent, and Kageyama gives one last vicious thrust, his own orgasm hitting him so hard he blacks out and unleashes stream after stream of his thick seed deep into Kei’s contracting walls.

 

Kageyama continues to thrust, riding out his orgasm until it drifts away, the tide of passion passing like the moon on the ocean. He's weak, too weak to do anything more than fall backward across the bed, bringing Kei with him. The blonde falls to Kageyama’s side and stills.

 

They stay that way for awhile, the only sound their heavy breathing, both sticky from sweat and covered in cum. Kageyama recovers quicker and raises off the bed, glancing at Kei who's lying there, long legs stretched out with one arm thrown across his belly, the other lying limply at his side. He's still panting and he's staring at Kageyama’s bedroom ceiling, eyes glazed and wide, his expression unreadable.

 

Kageyama slinks off to the bedroom, guilt sinking into the pit of his stomach and stealing away the victory he'd once felt at subduing the blonde. He grabs a towel, dampening it under the tap, determined not to dwell too hard on what just happened.

 

Kageyama returns to his room, Kei hasn't moved a muscle and his expression hasn't changed. Gently, Kageyama proceeds to clean the tall, blonde off, a blush of shame painting Kageyama’s cheeks the entire time.

 

Kageyama admits to himself he may have gone a little overboard in his jealousy.

 

He heads back to the bathroom to put the towel in the hamper for later when he does laundry and bends over the sink refusing to look at himself. Kageyama doesn't want to see the guilt on his face. He turns on the cold water and splashes his face and runs his hands through his hair to loosen the cum that had dried there. Kageyama grabs the hand towel to dry himself off and tosses it, too, into the hamper on his way back to his room, each step dragging as he just knows Kei is going to be angry at him.

 

Once inside his bedroom, Kageyama gingerly makes his way to the bed and slips in next to Kei, curling into his side and fiddling with the long fingers that dangle off of Kei’s tummy. 

 

“I'm sorry,” he whispers, a few minutes later, and squeezes his eyes shut, tears gathering in the corners. 

 

The fact is, they'd never done- he'd never done anything remotely like that before. He'd lost control, his anger, stress, insecurity and jealousy all playing a part in how he'd bullied Kei sexually and in the aftermath, he felt like a predator. A perverted version of himself that felt threatened by another guy, reduced to animalistic impulses that could potentially ruin his relationship.

 

Kei rolls over onto his side and places his head heavily in his open palm. “For what?” He yawns.

 

Kageyama doesn't look at him, his fingers now scratching at the sheets where they'd slipped when Kei moved. He shrugs, “For...you know…” His breath hitched, his words catching in his throat and unable to find release and oh god, he's going to cry. He's going to embarrass himself further after all he'd done so far. He can't take this, the crushing humiliation and overwhelming disgrace of his behavior.

 

Kei interrupts his dark thoughts and literally throws himself at Kageyama, Kei’s tall, heavy form landing roughly on top of him and forcing out an  _ oof,  _ Kageyama’s arms coming up to wrap around Kei’s waist _.  _ Kei cups his face in both hands, offering up his tongue like a lifeline amid the swirling river of Kageyama’s black thoughts crashing against rocks of hopelessness. He kisses him deep and lazy, a calming stream of reassurances in the press of their lips.

 

When Kei pulls back he rests his forehead against Kageyama’s and opens his eyes, burnt gold soft in the lamplight and he smiles at Kageyama.

 

Kageyama inhales a stuttered breath full of unidentifiable emotion, but his exhale is relaxed and calm. Kei rolls off him and settles on his back, one hand finding Kageyama’s, their fingers interlocking like an anchor in a storm that keeps him from drifting away with the tide.

 

“If I had known,” Kei begins, his voice cracking and raw from the constant streams of noises he'd made during their sexual exploits, “I'd get fucked like that, I would have flirted with every hot guy I saw. If you're going to fuck the life out of me every time you get jealous, I may have to make you jealous more often.”

 

Kageyama doesn't know how to answer that. In fact, he's pretty sure his brain has ceased all functioning in that moment. He sits up, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, incredulous and unequipped to deal with this information. He turns his head to look at Kei and, he should not be surprised, finds the evil blonde grinning like the cat that ate the canary and staring at the ceiling again. His golden-brown gaze flicks to Kageyama briefly before returning to his ceiling contemplations but Kageyama narrows his eyes, suddenly irritated.

 

He growls at Kei, those sun drenched eyes falling on him again but wary, and Kageyama grabs a pillow, shoving it in Kei’s face, smothering him for his indecency.

 

Kei cackles, fighting back against Kageyama’s attack, “Stop! Ha-ha-Tobio, stop you dumbass!”

 

“I'm a dumbass?!” Kageyama retorts, to tired to keep up the onslaught and throwing himself onto his back on the bed. “You were practically throwing yourself at that asshole, and for what exactly?!”

 

Kei, who'd managed to position himself on his belly during their impromptu wrestling match, lifts up the pillow and grins at Kageyama, “I only wanted to win a practice match against them. I thought you needed a little...incentive. It worked, didn't it?”

 

Kageyama gives him a reproachful look but is rewarded with Kei’s smooth and beautiful face scrunching up and his tongue sticking out in the most childish look Kageyama has ever seen on him. Kei is squinting at Kageyama, gold flashing through the slits and the skin around his nose is crinkled, giving him a much younger look. It makes Kageyama’s chest swell, his heart pound, and it feels as if a thousand and one butterflies have taken off all at once.

 

Kageyama fights the smile that threatens to make itself known, he doesn't want Kei to know how adorable he looks at that moment, whatever irritation Kageyama retained, melting like ice in the hot sun. 

 

“Whatever,” Kageyama says as he turns his head away, slipping out of the hold Kei has on him. He obviously hadn't slipped far enough because Kei chuckles and pokes his cheek with the hand that isn't holding his.

 

“You're blushing.”

 

Kageyama smacks at his hand, “You’re an idiot.”

 

Kei chuckles again and moves closer to Kageyama, pressing his chest against his shoulder and curling one leg between his two. He gives a non-committal grunt and kisses Kageyama before tucking his head in the curve of his neck.

 

It isn't long before silence reigns and both teens drift off to sleep, wrapped up in each other and still holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite to write, so far. I liked writing it as much as I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please let me know what you think, encouragement and criticism is always appreciated. One more chapter left.
> 
> BIMB :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his hand he grasps a button, the second one on his uniform coat but he's having trouble finding the courage to hand it over to the one and only person he wants to have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CATION: NSFW8
> 
> So here it is! I finished it and decided to post early so I can focus on my other two works. This whole project was an excuse to mess with style and my favorite chapter was this one. I hope you all like it and thanks for reading!! 
> 
> BIMB :)

**_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_(We will never be as young as we are now)_ **

**_Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret_ **

******_(And I'm not saying stick around)_ ** ****

******_My dirty little secret_ **

**_(But stick around)_ **

 

It’s graduation. It's been a long journey filled with some of the best days of his life but Tobio is feeling bittersweet. 

 

In his hand he grasps a button, the second one on his uniform coat but he's having trouble finding the courage to hand it over to the one and only person he wants to have it.

 

His eyes scan the crowd around him, the assembly having finished with handing out diplomas and speeches given. Now everyone is mingling in the large auditorium; there are groups of friends and families dotting the large hall chatting and taking pictures, immortalizing the moment to look back on in nostalgia.

 

Tobio searches for a familiar form- tall and blonde, expression most likely indifferent- but he can’t find him. He spots the recognizable head of unruly red hair that belongs to Hinata who’s talking animatedly with a group of friends from their class. He notices Yamaguchi and Yachi in a corner, heads bent together as they smile softly at each other while trading kisses and talking quietly (most likely about their future) because, well, it took them almost three years but now their together and have no intentions to part ways anytime soon.

 

Tobio sighs in irritation, it shouldn't be this hard to identify Kei in the crowd. He grew even taller in three years and pretty much towers over his peers like a giant, blonde beanstalk with a pretty face. 

 

Whatever, he's probably gone to the bathroom or ran home. He never did like large crowds of people. 

 

Tobio is disappointed. He's been debating whether or not to give Kei his button for weeks and when he's finally worked up the courage, the jackass can't bother to be found.

 

The button presses into his palm, pinching the skin as his hand curls tighter around it. A lump is forming in his throat and his chest tightens. It’s obvious to him that his bittersweet feelings are quickly becoming melancholy and he needs to get out of the auditorium before the tears blurring his vision spill onto his cheeks. He's embarrassed as it is by his sudden neediness, he doesn't want to share it with a room full of people.

 

Tobio makes his way as quickly as possible out into the corridor and skirts around the scattered teachers and students still loitering, making his way outside. His feet carry him almost automatically to the gym where he's spent most of his high school life. 

 

Tobio pulls aside the dull, metal door and steps inside. The lights are off but sunlight streams through the windows giving the building a kind of abandoned feeling. A few tables are spread out along the walls- some for sitting and a few piled with food. The net hangs, waiting, between two poles. Their kohai had the idea of throwing the third years a graduation party, partly to send them off with well wishes, but mostly to express their gratitude. It is a kind gesture, one that all five third years were moved by. The team had planned to meet up a little later after the ceremony to celebrate amongst themselves, and of course, to play one last practice game.

 

A gentle smile spreads over Tobio’s face, the bittersweet feeling returning. This was his home for so long and brought a welcome comfort from all of the happy memories that flood his thoughts as he stands inside the gym. 

 

Tobio wanders over to the stage at the far end of the gym, his hand seeking out one of the familiar poles that hold the net as he ducks under it, the feeling so natural and at once alien. This is his last time in this place. The place that had changed him from a spoiled, arrogant King into a semi-emotionally functional team player. The three years he'd spent in this gym running drills, playing practice matches, fighting with teammates, and crying and winning with them had altered him fundamentally. He's met people who are forever apart of him no matter where he goes or what he does. He's made friends that he can rely on- who will never abandon him- no matter how cruel he had seemed in the beginning. They have taken an outcast and given him a home. 

 

And now, Tobio will leave to become a part of a new team, but he will never forget who his real team is- a group of misfits he met his first year who took him in and made him one of their own when everyone else had turned their backs on him. He will do his damndest to honor their hard work and compassion in the years to come.

 

Tobio approaches the stage and lifts himself onto it, sitting with his legs dangling over the edge while fiddling with the button in his hand, lost in thought.

 

The most surprising of his time at Karasuno was his...relationship... with Kei. It is no secret how much they despised each other their first year. But against all odds, they have somehow gotten passed the anger and bitterness to form a...well, Tobio is still unsure how to define the thing they are. In all honesty, neither boy had ever actually discussed their status. Are they dating? Is this just a casual hook-up? Are they fuck buddies? It doesn't feel that way but Kei has never suggested otherwise and Tobio has never asked. He hates admitting it but he is afraid.

 

Last fall they were shut down during Interhighes, missing their ticket to Nationals. It was a surreal experience. They fought hard but lost against Seijoh, much to Tobio’s chagrin. It pissed him off to have to shake hands with that smug bastard, Tanihira, but unfortunately he had the stronger team. 

 

The third years were disappointed, naturally, it was their last chance to play Nationals before college. However, they made it two years in a row so they weren't as crushed as they each thought they would have been. They were more distraught for their kohai than for themselves since their kohai took the blame for their failures, begging forgiveness for each of their shortcomings. It took weeks to rebuild morale and the third years stayed on a while longer to finish apprenticing those who'd take their places when they retired to focus on finals.

 

It was during that time- when finals officially came around and the future was officially staring Tobio dead in the eye- that he was forced to think about issues he'd been avoiding. 

 

He was scouted for a university in the southern part of the country, one that has an exceptional volleyball club. They offered him a full sports scholarship, assuming he'd pass the exams.

 

Tobio was ecstatic at first, it was what he'd been hoping for, putting him one step closer to breaking into the professional arena. Hinata would be coming with him, he received the same offer. It said a lot about how much the ginger had grown as a player in three years, even growing several centimeters, though he was still shorter than Tobio. 

 

It was all so perfect until one evening, as he lay in bed, thinking and giddy about the future that a thought crossed his mind and took up permanent residence in his brain.

 

_ What will happen to Kei and I? _

 

In the midst of all Tobio’s joy that one thought was like a bucket of cold water on a flame. It doused his hopeful thoughts, drowning him in sudden fear and trepidation about a future that was so sure a few moments prior.

 

_ Where does Kei plan to attend university? _ He’d thought to himself.  _ Will we break up? Can you break up if you're not together? Are we together? _

 

These and other distressing contemplations plagued his mind for days. He attempted to bring them up a few times when they were alone but somehow chickened out at the last minute. What if Kei didn’t want to be with him? Tobio didn't think he could stand to hear the answer so he didn't ask. 

 

Then Tobio had an unsurprising revelation.

 

Tobio loved Kei. He loved Kei and he didn't think he could bear the heartbreak if Kei left him.

 

He supposes some part of himself hopes that their fling, or whatever it was, has moved beyond something so simply defined. But that hope doesn’t ease his anxiety and keep his blood from turning to ice every time he thought about the possibility that Kei didn't feel the same way.

 

In order to cope with the uncertainty, Tobio tried to hide his feelings. He tried to be practical, that Kei most likely applied to university based on some academic reasoning which meant he wouldn't be attending the same school as Tobio anyway. That would mean a long distance relationship and with their schedules, it would only make it all the more hard to maintain it. They would inevitably break up.

 

So, in the end, Tobio decided to cherish the time they did have and show his love in other ways.

 

If Kei ever noticed, he never mentioned it. And he never mentioned his own feelings. All of these misgivings left Tobio emotionally flailing in the darkness.

 

However, he couldn't let it end without at least expressing how much their relationship meant to him, whatever its definition. So after thinking on it long and hard, Tobio decided to offer Kei his button as symbol of his affection and leave it at that. Yet, at the moment he wanted to do it, Kei disappeared.

 

Tobio doesn't know how long he's been sitting in the gym by himself and staring at his button, but he’s jerked out of his lonely thoughts when the door slides open with the sound of metal scraping metal and his head snaps up. 

 

Light pours in, shadowing a tall figure as they silently step into the building and shut the door behind them. Tobio blinks, the unexpected brightness making him squint before adjusting to the sudden dim lighting when the door closes.

 

“Thought I'd find you here,” Kei teases as he makes his way across the gym to lean on the stage next to Tobio.

 

Tobio recognizes him the moment he walks into the gym and for reasons he can't explain, he pockets the button. Whatever courage he'd drug up to present it to Kei was disappearing as Kei drew closer. Now the blonde leans on his arms next to Tobio, golden eyes watching him with passive interest, his long fingers fiddling with some object Tobio can't see. 

 

“Why am I not surprised you'd be the first one to make it to the gym after the ceremony? Are you that eager to eat cake?” Kei smirks up at him, pushing up his glasses with one long finger. Tobio’s heart speeds up, the same smirk that used to get under his skin now makes goose bumps appear on his body.

 

Tobio rolls his eyes, “I only came so you didn't eat it up before everyone else had a chance. We all know how you get with sweet foods.” He can tease just as well.

 

Kei snorts and looks away, but Tobio can see the tips of his ears pink up slightly. There was an incident with chocolate and strawberries their second year that ended with a victorious Kei and a crying, injured first year. The incident plagued Kei until Tanaka and Noya graduated and afterward, any mention of it had resulted in the perpetrator being stared down by a murderous Kei. It was enough to shut down any more mentions of the event from that moment forward.

 

“Am I never gonna live that down?” Tobio hears Kei whisper, most likely to himself.

 

Tobio chuckles, “Probably not. But then, you shouldn't stab people with utensils.”

 

Kei’s head whips around, glaring at Tobio though it lacks any true anger. Tobio is probably the only person he wouldn't kill for teasing him. “Shut up, King.”

 

Tobio laughs, “Okay, okay.” 

 

Tobio lowers his head to look at his hands, the easy atmosphere quickly growing somber, “It's kinda hard to believe I’ll never set another volleyball in this gym after today.”

 

Kei doesn't say anything, just  _ hmm _ -ed and stares at his own hands, most likely thinking about his own experiences over the past three years.

 

“Are you nervous?”

 

Tobio turns his head to see Kei looking at him, golden-brown eyes intense as they flick across his face to read his emotions. He shrugs, looking away, “More like...anticipating I guess?” Tobio’s eyes return to Kei again, “You?”

 

Kei’s watches him for a moment before answering, his face unreadable, “No, it's just another school. Same old shit, different location.”

 

Tobio snickers, it was so like Kei to be so blasé about his future.

 

Kei frowns, his gaze moving somewhere near the rear of the stage and away from Tobio, “Can I ask you a something?”

 

Tobio’s heart rate picks up, an unfamiliar dread creeping beneath his skin to settle over his bones. He nods at Kei, forgetting that he looked away. Tobio can't answer because he's afraid the rising emotion welling up in his chest will overwhelm him, so he returns to staring intently at his fingers.

 

“Why did you never ask what school I chose?”

 

Tobio’s head slowly rotates to face Kei who’s gazing at him, eyes flashing bright yellow and angry. Tobio can't breathe, he doesn't know why Kei is upset. Honestly he always figured if the reticent blonde wanted him to know, he would have told him. Since Kei hadn't, Tobio assumed it meant it wasn't his business. Or maybe Tobio is just a coward. He didn't know what to say.

 

“Do you not care?” Kei asks, his voice quiet and strained. 

 

Tobio shakes his head, trying to find words to explain that he's just too afraid to hear that Kei and he are separating and whatever is between them will be ending as well. That he can't bear that thought and is avoiding it, hoping it would just...go away.

 

Tobio opens his mouth, intending to tell him just that, but he closes it again because his vocabulary is just so inadequate. 

 

Kei sighs and his eyes narrow, his normally bland expression darkening into frustration and maybe...disappointment. Tobio has no idea what to think about the sudden tension between them.

 

Tobio hears Kei tap something against the stage floor, then he pushes off of it. “Okay,” he states before turning around and walking away. Tobio panics, he has a feeling that Kei is going to walk out and he'll never see him again.

 

“What about the party?!” Tobio yells at his back as he slips off the stage, desperate to keep Kei from leaving.

 

Kei slows to a stop and half turns to look down his nose at Tobio, smirking condescendingly, and Tobio feels very, very small. Kei hasn't looked at him like that since the first time they met their first year. 

 

“What about it? I've never been much of a party person,” he replies benignly, turning back toward the door.

 

Tobio is having a panic attack. He needs to say something- _ anything _ \- to keep Kei from waking out of his life forever but the words remain stuck in his throat. He turns back to the stage, his arms stretched over him as he grips the edge, bending half over and willing himself not to vomit. Why was his tongue refusing to work?!

 

He raises his head, his blue eyes falling on a small object sitting in the open on the stage a few feet from his face. It looks vaguely familiar and his hand automatically goes to his jacket pocket but his button is still there.

 

He's staring at the black, cloth button in disbelief when he hears the metal door open once again and suddenly he's overwhelmed with anger.

 

_ Really?! _

 

Before he thinks about the consequences of his next move, Tobio rips his own button from his pocket and hurls it with precision accuracy at Kei across the gym. It hits his target like a bullet from an assassin’s gun, square in the middle of blonde hair before bouncing off and landing only feet from Kei’s shocked form.

 

Kei, who was pinged on the noggin with an unknown object ducks his head in pain, his hand going to the offended spot on the back of his head, before rounding on Tobio full of murderous intent.

 

“WHAT THE FUC-” he starts, then notices the lone button lying innocently on the ground near him, framed in the light of the late morning sun that filters through the windows of the gym. 

 

Tobio barks a bewildered laugh, surprised at his own aim and briefly thinks he probably should have been a baseball player. However, his laugh dies out when Kei glances over at him, hurt darkening his gold eyes and Tobio is pretty sure it's not from the pain in his head.

 

Kei steps up to the small object on the floor and bends to pick it up, “You didn't have to throw it at me. If you didn't want it you could have just thrown it away.”

 

Tobio’s brow furrows in confusion before he understands why Kei looks so dejected. 

 

“That's mine, idiot,” he states, blunt as usual. 

 

Kei looks at the button for a second and then at Tobio, his cheeks pink. Tobio feels his own face heating up, as well, and looks away. He stuffs Kei’s button in his pocket. The gym is silent.

 

Tobio looks up when he hears Kei come nearer to him, he's still holding the button but delicately, like one would with a fragile gift. 

 

“Is this meant for me?” He asks quiet, tentative.

 

Tobio nods his head, his eyes never straying from Kei, “Obviously.” His heart is back to racing, but this time it's in a good way.

 

Kei stops in front of him, his expression has softened somewhat but he still seems uncertain. “I accepted a scholarship from a school near yours,” he says nervously, for once unable- or unwilling- to hide behind his mask of indifference.

 

Tobio’s heart stops then starts again, racing so fast he's breathing in small gasps and without his consent his vision gets blurry for the second time that day. This time he doesn't stop the tears that crest and fall heavily and he wonders when did he get so goddamned sentimental.  _ Must be because it's graduation _ , he reasons, though he knows it's just because a weight has been lifted, a quiet burden that he's been carrying for months.

 

Kei, as usual stands there, his face a picture of shock, horror, and maybe a bit of mild disgust. The only time he's ever seen Tobio cry were the two times they lost to Seijoh. 

 

Even as Tobio tries to wipe the tears away as fast as they fall, he can't help but chortling like an idiot. 

 

“What?” He asks between giggles, “Can't a guy cry because his boyfriend just made him the happiest person alive?” 

 

Kei’s eyes widen even more in surprise, “Wha-boy...friend…?” He stutters, his face suddenly lighting up, red as fire and Tobio has to bend himself in half he's laughing so hard.

 

Tobio gets ahold of himself and stands up, wiping tears from his eyes that come more from laughing than the happy crying that abruptly came over him. 

 

“Have you quite finished?” Kei huffs, indignant that Tobio can find so much humor at his expense.

 

Tobio looks at Kei through his lashes, feeling a little shy about the declaration and smiles. Kei rolls his eyes but he's nowhere near angry or irritated, the look he gives Tobio is so full of affection it nearly steals the breath from his lungs. Kei has never looked at him like that.

 

Kei gently puts Tobio’s button in his pocket and reaches his hand up to cup Tobio’s cheek. A calloused thumb traces his cheekbone and Tobio automatically leans into the palm, blue eyes still locked onto golden ones.

 

Kei moves closer, tilting his head to place a light, chaste kiss on Tobio’s forehead and Tobio wraps his arms around Kei’s waist, pulling him closer until their flush against each other. He closes his eyes, sinking into Kei’s warmth as he feels long arms wrap around his shoulders and return the embrace with just as much tenderness.

 

“You're an idiot,” Kei whispers into his hair, hot breath tickling his skull through his dark locks. Tobio chuckles.

 

“No more than you.”

 

“That’s scientifically debatable. You and Hinata are pretty dumb.”

 

Tobio scoffs and pokes Kei in the side. Kei grunts, the sound rumbling against Tobio’s chest. Kei wiggles half-heartedly away from the playful finger and stands up on his toes to dig his chin into the top of Tobio’s head in return.

 

“Ow, moron.” Tobio jerks back and glares at Kei, untangling his arm so he can rub at the spot as Kei smirks at him from his height. Kei slowly descends, readjusting his arms so that one is around Tobio’s shoulders and the other around his waist, then rests his forehead against Tobio’s, and closing his eyes.

 

“Okay?” He asks quietly.

 

For a second Tobio is confused. Of course he's not alright, his head is sore. Then realizes that Kei is asking if they're okay and he smiles softly, leaning into Kei and closing his eyes too. Tobio’s arm falls from his head, adjusting his own arms so that he's essentially copying Kei except he has one hand at the base of Kei’s neck so he can play with the soft hairs there.

 

“Yeah,” he replies, “We’re okay.”

 

Tobio feels Kei’s arm tighten around his neck pulling them together until Kei can kiss him. It's a simple kiss at first and the angle is awkward, but it doesn't take them long to tilt their heads in order to slot their lips together and deepen the kiss. 

 

Tobio’s hand slides into Kei’s hair, gripping the silky strands and his other arm tightens around Kei’s waist, eliminating whatever space exists between them. Kei’s tongue breaches his lips and Tobio responds eagerly.

 

As things do whenever they get started, their hormones begin to take over and they're kissing each other with fervor, hands roaming over clothes as their breaths become hot and panting.

 

Tobio is forced back against the stage and without breaking apart, Kei reaches down to grasp the back of his thighs, lifting Tobio up so that he can wrap his long legs around his waist and grind their hardening lengths together.

 

Tobio grips Kei by the shoulders and back of the head and rolls his hips, satisfied to know that Kei is as turned on as he is and Kei moans appreciatively as he ruts into Tobio with as much enthusiasm. Tobio whimpers, wishing they were somewhere more private so they could remove their clothing, he really wants his boyfriend to fuck him right now.

 

Kei leans into Tobio and the hard edge of the stage digs into his lower back causing him to lean to ease the pressure. Tobio breaks the kiss and gasps for air and also because it's kinda painful, but not in the good way. Kei attaches himself to Tobio’s neck, his tongue roving the naked skin above the collar of Tobio’s jacket. 

 

“Hm- ah- wait, Kei. You're gonna break me in half.”

 

Kei chuckles and steps back, letting Tobio to the ground slowly, “Not likely,” he says, his gold eyes dark and heavy with want, “But I'd like to try.” He bites his lip, eyes flicking to Tobio’s mouth.

 

Tobio flushes but smirks, “Yeah, not here. Do you really want the whole team to see us?”

 

Kei shrugs, his fingers playing idly at Tobio’s waist, “I don't care.”

 

Tobio stares at Kei. Kei’s watching him, the arousal doused a bit with the interruption and he’s slightly red but not from embarrassment. Tobio feels his chest swell with love and he grins.

 

“Well, that's not exactly how I pictured telling everyone we’re together but if you're dead set on it.”

 

It's Kei’s turn to roll his eyes and he chuckles, “Well, maybe we shouldn't traumatize the first years.” He leans back in to kiss Tobio who readily meets him.

 

When he leans back, Kei’s eyes land fleetingly on the equipment room door, then back on Tobio. Tobio grins at Kei and both boys take off toward the room at a jog, giggling like fools as they go.

 

Tobio is the first one there and Kei is right behind him to wrap him in his arms and plant his face in Tobio’s neck to suck and bite. His hands reach for Tobio’s chest where he starts unbuttoning Tobio’s jacket and then his shirt. Tobio is having difficulty focusing on his one task as he presses his ass back into Kei, the blonde’s hard dick rubbing against the cleft of his ass, and Kei grunts softly.

 

Kei chuckles in his ear, whispering, “Hurry up,” as one hand slips down to palm the front of Tobio’s clothed erection, while the other hand continues to unbutton his shirt. Overachiever.

 

“I'm trying but you're impeding my concentration,” Tobio gasps his retort, pressing himself harder into the open hand on his dick. 

 

He feels Kei lean back slightly and in a normal tone of voice questions, “I didn't know you knew what impedes even meant.”

 

Tobio takes the opportunity of a distracted Kei to open the door that had been unlocked so the first people in the gym could retrieve the ball cart upon their arrival. Tobio also elbows his sassy fucking boyfriend in the ribs for the insult.

 

“Ow!” Kei half laughs, half grunts, “So abusive.”

 

Tobio turns around and watches Kei’s eyes drink in his mussed appearance. His shirt is hanging open revealing the thin t-shirt beneath and his hard-on is quite noticeable through his slacks. Tobio reaches for Kei’s hand and walks backward into the equipment room, pulling his lanky boyfriend after him. Kei kicks the door shut as soon as he’s inside.

 

Tobio lets his eyes adjust to the blackness so he can direct them, safely, to the mats that are stacked in one corner. Once he can see adequately, he moves them around the objects littered about the small room until he reaches the mats, then he pushes a few onto the floor and turns to face Kei, lifting himself onto the top one. The perfect height. He spreads his knees and pulls Kei forward until his boyfriend is settled comfortably between his legs. 

 

Kei doesn't hesitate to lean in, renewing the fevered kissing that occupied them when they were still in the main gym. Kei slides his hands up Tobio’s muscular thighs, his long fingers not quite long enough to stretch over them. He hums in approval as his hands come to rest on Tobio’s hips.

 

Tobio runs his hands up Kei’s abdomen and chest before he stops to begin unbuttoning Kei’s jacket and shirt. Kei’s fingers find their way to Tobio’s ass, gripping both cheeks to rock him forward as Kei simultaneously rolls his own hips, the friction of their arousal causing them both to moan into each other's mouths. Tobio’s fingers are tripping over themselves as they rush to unbutton Kei’s shirt, he’s struggling to focus because Kei is pretty much dry humping him and because Tobio wants Kei so bad he's shaking.

 

He finally finishes with the last button and he raises Kei’s undershirt until he can pull the front over his head while still keeping the shirt on. Tobio does the same to his own shirt. This way clean up is easier and they didn't have to worry about tossing their clothes onto the dirty ground. They figured out this trick some time ago, this wasn't their first school rendezvous.

 

Now they can press against each other, bare flesh warm against bare flesh. Tobio sighs, comforted by the feeling of Kei’s soft, smooth, naked skin brushing against his own. Kei pulls away and his lips trail slow, open mouthed kisses from Tobio’s jaw to his neck, cool fingers pulling back the bunched shirt giving Kei access to the curve where neck and shoulder meet. A wanton moan bubbles up from Tobio’s throat, forcing itself past his lips as Kei sucks  _ hard.  _ Tobio’s legs wrap around the back of Kei’s thighs, pulling him as close as possible. His hands weave through Kei’s blonde hair as his fingers find purchase in the golden locks and grip so hard Kei sucks in a gasp and groans.

 

Tobio suspected for awhile that Kei wanted to mark him. It's in the way Kei always buries himself in that space during sex, or the way he always seems to tense as if holding back when he peppers light kisses on the spot. The thought that Kei wants to plant such obvious signs of his possession always brought Tobio close to the edge and now that he's actually doing it, Tobio is not sure he's going to last at all. It doesn't help that they’re rocking into each other so hard it's almost painful.

 

His hands quickly leave off Kei’s silky hair to shoot between them. Tobio wants Kei  _ in  _ him  _ now  _ and he frantically grapples with both Kei’s button and fly as well as his own.

 

“W-wait, Kei, p-please,” he stutters, “I-I need- _ ah hah _ \- you…”

 

That's as far as Tobio gets when Kei stops all movement and leans slowly back to look at him. Tobio gasps because Kei looks as wrecked as he feels. His honey-gold eyes are blown from lust and glazed as if in a trance. His thin lips are plumper than usual, and red from kissing and sucking on Tobio’s neck, and his cheeks are ruddy, splotchy red from desire.

 

“Huh?” He asks intelligently and Tobio bites back a smirk.

 

“I wanna fuck,” Tobio replies plainly.

 

Kei blinks a couple of times, his eyes coming into focus, “Well, I hope you have lube.”

 

Tobio stares at him a minute then curses. They both keep such things on them but left in their bags because who walks around with a pocket full of lube?

 

Kei rolls his eyes and dips his head, prepared to continue his artwork, “Can I finish now, King?” His low voice rumbles against the skin, “I've been waiting to do this for so long.” He plants a chaste kiss on a different spot of Tobio’s neck. “I'm going to leave your entire neck with one giant, red bruise!” 

 

Tobio hears the wet sound of Kei’s lips parting before he feels Kei’s warm mouth and slick tongue. He shivers the entire length of his body as he complains, “You better not. How would I explain that to my mother?”

 

“Not my problem,” Kei mumbles and Tobio chuckles.

 

They rut against each other again, the heat of the moment returning in force but for Tobio it's not enough. He want to  _ feel _ Kei. However, without the help of lube, neither want to risk possible injury. They tried it once, in the heat of the moment and desperate for release. It had not ended well since they both appear to lack basic control, so they decided that it wasn't worth the literal pain in the ass.

 

Still, there were other things they could do, so Tobio took it upon himself to lead.

 

“D-don't s-stop, okay?” He stutters as Kei moves from one point to the next.

 

“Like I would,” Kei retorts,  _ tch _ -ing in irritation.

 

Tobio grins and chuckles while dragging his hands down Kei’s chest and over his beautiful abs. Kei  _ hmms _ in satisfaction and gasps against Tobio’s chest when the setter’s deft fingers dip beneath the waistband of his boxers to grab his naked cock. Kei’s hips jut forward as Tobio strokes him slowly, thumbing the pre-cum that dribbles out of the slit.

 

Kei must have the same idea because soon Tobio was lifting his hips enough that Kei can slide down his pants to reach the dark-haired boy’s dripping cock.

 

With one hand on Tobio’s waist and the other pumping him, Tobio is quickly approaching his orgasm. Kei reaches around to pull him closer by his ass, and Tobio helps by tightening his legs, allowing them to press their dicks together. Tobio wraps his free arm around Kei’s shoulder as he laces the fingers of his other hand with Kei’s so they can work together.

 

It is amazing!

 

Kei continues to suck and nip, making good on his promise to paint Tobio’s neck and chest with as many bruises as he could while they both stroke their cocks, the hard members rubbing together as they smear slick pre-cum up and down their shafts to ease the friction. Both boys roll their hips with gusto, the rhythm of their pace synced with practice. Tobio’s head falls back, his voice uninhibited, too lost in the pleasure they create to care that they were only in the equipment room of the gym. Kei is no better, panting and growling his pleasure into each kiss and bite, every mark a signature that exclaimed  _ mine. _

 

Heat pools low in Tobio’s stomach, he is going to cum. His hips began to jerk out of sync, “ _ K-Kei- ah fuck! I'm-I’m cu-AHH!”  _ Tobio wails into the dim, dank room as he thrusts hard, white liquid shooting from him, splattering his stomach and soaking their hands. 

 

_ “FUCK!”  _ Kei exclaims, following Tobio seconds later, his own release mixing with Tobio’s on his stomach and their hands. They continue to kiss lazily as the high of their shared orgasm ebbs away. 

 

Suddenly light from the gym floods the small room.

 

“AHHH!” A high shrill voice assaults them from the doorway. They both look, Kei turning his body enough to see and Tobio leaning around him. Hinata is standing in the doorway, eyes wide with horror and his jaw slack.  Neither are too embarrassed, the calm warmth of sexual gratification dulling the shock of being caught by the ginger.

 

“Got any tissues?” Kei askes, his face indifferent and tone bland as if his pants aren't hanging off his ass. 

 

Hinata backs out in a hurry looking like he might puke any second the door slamming shut and Tobio leans on Kei’s shoulder gasping for air as he cackles, “D-did you see his face?!” Tobio chokes out between giggles.

 

Kei snorts, “So much for not traumatizing anyone.”

 

On the other side of the door they hear Hinata yell, “Yama-kun, you owe me ¥200!”

 

As the rest of the team file into the gym, two laughing voices can be heard behind the closed equipment doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it. Please let me know what you think!! 
> 
> BIMB :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. It's not a lot to go on. I promise, the next chapter is a lot more tantalizing. Or at least smuttier. Hopefully it's actually good. 
> 
> Looking forward to seeing you next week.
> 
> BIMB :)
> 
> (This is the shortest fucking thing I think I have ever written)


End file.
